


Sun Sent Child

by Reaganrose1513



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Character Death, Child Abuse, Cultural Differences, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Firebending & Firebenders, Gen, Growing Up, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Racism, Sibling Bonding, Southern Water Tribe, Spirits, Suicidal Thoughts, Tattoos, Violence, Water Tribe Zuko (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, found famiy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaganrose1513/pseuds/Reaganrose1513
Summary: "What's your name?""Amaruq.""No, you've been told that you are Prince-""I am Amaruq of the Southern Water Tribe and no one in this damn place will tell me otherwise!"A baby is sent by the sun and moon to the Southern Water Tribe, raised by a loving family. But one day his world falls apart when Fire Nation comes for him.Water Tribe Zuko story, my first work in Avatar.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Bato & Hakoda (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda/Kya (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Lu Ten & Zuko, Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 122
Kudos: 917
Collections: A:tla, AtLA <25k fics to read, Zuko and The Water Tribe, oc self insertSI





	1. Sun Sent Child

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, beautiful readers! Welcome to my story. This is my first story for ATLA so this should be fun. I got inspired by storm by suzukiblu, just so you know. Please know that I have dyslexia so there may be spelling and grammar mistakes. I do my best to fix them but I'm still human. If you like this story let me know in the comments. With that enjoy, guys, gals, and nonbinary pals!

The storm clouds were growing larger and the sky darker. Hakoda knew if they didn't get back soon, Bato and he would soon be freezing corpses. The rest of the men of the hunting party had already gone back to the village, but Bato) had insisted that they stayed out a bit longer to give the polar dog pups some much-needed training. Neither of them had been thinking and now a late-day storm was rolling in from the North.

Summer had just begun which meant the weather and snow eased back and allowed form as mild temperatures as the South could make it. But awful storms were bound to happen at any time of the year. No matter the season.

If they hurried and got the dogs tied to the sleds and collected the pups they could get home to Kya before the weather got too awful.

“We’ll be fine,” Bato said, as he adjusted the sled harness around Tonrar’s body, “We’re not that far. If we leave now we’ll be home before the storm reaches us and time for dinner at that.”

“Yeah,” Hakoda muttered, trying to convince himself of his words, as he made sure Sakari’s harness was safe and tied to the sled same as her mates, “We just need the pups. You take Pakak and Miska, I got Shila.”

The other man nodded and whistled to the dogs to come. All three pups’ heads shot straight up and they began to run toward their masters. However, Shila stopped dead mid-run and turned around back to a point behind her. She sniffed the air and then let out a little yap.

“Shila,” Hakoda called, patting his knees to get her to go “Come on sweetheart, let’s go home.”

She then looked back at Hakoda and began barking, asking him in her own way to follow her.

“She probably thinks there’s seals or penguins nearby,” Bato said, “Trying to get us to go there.”

“Shila, come,” Hakoda said again, “We need to go home.”

The pup did come running back towards the two men, but only to bite Hakoda’s pant leg and tried to tug at him toward her where she wanted him. If they weren’t at risk of dying at the hand of a storm the young chief would have found the pup's antics amusing, but the rumbling form the sky kept him from doing so.

“Shila, enough,” Hakoda said, bending down to pick her up. When she saw that, Shila ran away and in front of Sakari. The mother watched her pup bark and jump for a moment before turning her head towards the storm. She sniffed the air and her ears twitched, and before long she was barking too, demanding that they go to whatever it was that the dogs were sensing that Hakoda and Bato couldn’t. Soon Tonrar was barking and jumping as well, followed by the other two pups.

Bato sighed and turned to look at his friend, “What are we going to do?”

The chief closed his eyes and then looked back at the sky. It was getting darker and colder by the minute. If they went to look for what the dogs wanted they could die. But then Hakoda remembered what his father had taught him long ago when he was a boy. Polar dogs were always right. They were good, strong, loyal beasts, and if they were trying to tell you something you should listen. The dogs always have your best interest in mind and would never lead you astray.

Hakoda weighed his options. The fear of the storm against the insistence of all five of his dogs. In the end, he caved.

“Whatever it is can’t be far. We’ll run, see what it is and then get back to the village as fast as possible.”

“Are you sure of this?” Bato asked slowly, walking over to his sled.

Honestly, he wasn’t but there wasn’t much left for them to do. Hakoda whistled at Shila, and she finally came to him, jumping on the sled seeing that her master was going to do what she asked.

“Sakari,” Hakoda said, grabbing his reins, “Hai, hai!”

With that Sakari took off like an arrow toward her destination, not far behind them came Bato and Tonrar. Hakoda had never seen the dogs run like this. So determined, and desperate to reach something. It was about a six-minute track before the dog brought themselves to a stop, barking and howling like never before. Hakoda stepped off his sled and looked around but saw nothing unusual. He almost got back on the sled but waited at the frantic look of his dogs. What was it? What was out of place? What was wrong? What was it?

Then Shila jumped off the sled and ran towards a nearby snowbank. There on the other side of it, she stopped and braked at whatever it was setting all the dogs off.

“What do you think it is?” Bato asked, standing next to Hakoda, spear in hand ready for anything.

“I don’t know,” the chief said, as he walked towards the bank. When they turned to see what had Shila and all the other dogs worked up, they saw a box with a cloth covering it. There were no tracks nearby and no snow covering any part of it. The two men looked at each other unsure of what to do. Ever so slowly Hakoda reached and grabbed the cover and pulled it back.

Inside the box, there was a baby.

The tiny thing looked up at the two Water Tribe men with wide, fear-filled eyes. The child was wrapped in nothing more than a red blanket held kept together by a gold shawl pin, with the dull end of the needle in the shape of a flame. At the feeling of the cold wind, the infant’s face scrunched up in displeasure and began to cry and wail. The screams were so loud the child could probably be heard across the tundra. Bato and Hakoda both looked at each other in disbelief.

A baby? And a newborn at that. What were they doing here? How did they get here? How long had they been alone? How had they survived by themselves almost naked? Who could have left the poor thing? Or what happened to the parents?

Hakoda was broken out of his trance by a ray of light falling on the babe and looked up to see that there was a break in the endless clouds. In the sky he could see the moon and sun glowing, seeming closer together than they should be. It was as if the light from the both of them was shining down on the child in a way that didn’t seem normal either. And the ray of light illuminating the earth itself seemed different, in a way Hakoda couldn't explain. It wasn’t quite sunlight, and it couldn't be moonlight.

The sun spirit Agni wasn’t often prayed to in the Water Tribes, due to him and the moon spirit Tui being so different. It was his never-ending light in the summer months the caused madness and hysteria. Not only that but his wife, the spirit Arashi sent out his wrath through her storms. Prayers towards the sun became less so in the years since the war started. But still, the people of the Water Tribe need the sun like everyone else, and respected and knew Agni to be a powerful force. So if the moon and sun were side by side, something truly important was happening.

Then the sun and moon vanished again under dark clouds, and a strong gust of wind came. There wasn't time for questions, there wasn’t time to talk. They had to get home, and the child couldn’t be left behind.

Reaching down to pick the babe Hakoda noticed even through his gloves that the child’s skin was cold to the touch. Another thing that needed fixing. He passed the baby to Bato and said, “Take them for a second.”

“What are you doing?” the other man asked him, looking at him as if he was crazy.

“The poor thing is freezing,” Hakoda said, ripping his parka off, followed by his shirt, “If they don’t get warmed up soon they’ll die.”

He then took the baby back from Bato and held them to his chest the way he had seen the woman of the village do his whole life. Then with the cloth that was covering the child's box, Hakoda tied the babe flush to him. The crying finally stopped as the chief got his clothes back on.

Big warm eyes blinked up at him and there was a smile that tugged at Hakoda lips at the sight of the child. But the howling wind snapped him back to the world. Then the sky wasn’t visible at all and the air felt even colder than it normally was.

“We need to go,” Bato said, “Now.”

They both rushed back to their sleds, Hakoda throwing the box the child came in on the sled as well, (which Shila jumped in on top of that,) and then took off, never wanting so badly to be back within the safety of the village. Sakari and Tonrar were able to keep ahead of the storm for most of the journey. Racing across the snow at the same speed as before. But twenty minutes away from the village even being in sight, the snow began to fall. Hard.

Hakoda cursed under his breath as he gave Sakari a small nudge, “Come on Sakari!” he yelled, “Just a little bit farther, girl.”

Tonrar’s labored breaths could be heard even against the wind and before long Hakoda couldn’t see what was in front of him, the snow was so thick. The winds were blowing so hard that one could barely pull up their face cover. The child seemed to be fine, seeing they hadn’t made a sound and only really squirmed here or there.

But by the grace of the spirits, the lights from the village came into the two men's view at last. They didn't even stop at the kennel hut to drop off the dogs; they just went straight home. The dogs all rushed in and the only one to stop for a minute was Bato to grab the child’s box.

When they got inside, blinking from the light, Hakoda found Kya and his mother waiting for them.

“Oh thank Tui and La,” Kya said, standing up as the two walked in, shaking the snow from their boots and parkas, “I thought you two wouldn’t make it. Are you okay?”

Hakoda pulled his face cover down, taking in the warmth of his home, and then looked at the two women in the hut, then to Bato, then to the dogs who were all around the fire. Then there was a long pause of silence.

Finally, with a sigh he said, “We found something while we were out.”

“What was it?” his mother asked. Hakoda looked to Bato who just held up his hands as if to say, ‘you’re on your own,’. With that, the young chief then took off all of his layers until the child was revealed and unwrapped from their blankets and held out for all to see.

A gasp came from Kya’s mouth and she then took the baby from Hakoda’s hands and asked, “Where did you find them?”

“They were in this box,” Bato said, holding up said item, “They were just there alone and nearly frozen. The dogs had to lead us there.”

“Which dog?” Kanna asked.

“Shila,” Hakoda said, not sure why his mother asked.

The older woman then reached out and picked up the polar pup and gave her a pat on the head and a bit of shark whale blubber and said, “Good girl.”

“It’s a boy,” Kya said as she unwrapped the babe from his blanket to change and dress him in a child’s shirt she was mending for the neighbor, before wrapping him back up in a fur, and fastening it shut with the shawl pin.

“Do we have any camel milk?” Kya asked looking up.

“Huh?” Hakoda asked, tugging his shirt back on.

“We have no idea when the child ate last,” she pointed out, “And no woman in the village is nursing.”

“Here,” Bato said, handing Kya a skin full of milk. Then sitting on the ground she reached for the bottle they used for the pups when Sakari was having trouble feeding them, and filled it with milk for the boy.

Hakoda sat next to his wife and looked at the babe. Truthfully all the eyes in the hut were on the boy as he ate and was burped.

“He was alone?” Kanna asked, gliding her finger along with the boy’s box.

“Yes,” Hakoda said, not moving his gaze, “The sun and the moon were shining down on him as I’ve never seen before. As is if it was…”

“As if it was a sign,” Bato finished, looking at his hands.

“He’s so pale, and small,” Kya said, her voice almost a whisper, “His hair is so thick for such a young babe. And his eyes, they’re golden.”

Hakoda grabbed the box and the boy’s blankets to look at them closer. The first blanket was red silk, a luxury that was rare to see in the Water Tribes, let alone owned. Then there was the box, and with a better look, Hakoda could tell it was actually a cradle. It was made from wood of a variety he didn’t recognize, and it was painted black and red with images of dragons and phoenixes, and flames covered all over it. The most damning and haunting thing on it was the Fire Nation seal at the headboard.

Hakoda looked at the boy who was now fast asleep in his wife’s arms. His eyes fell on the gold pin in the shape of a flame glowing in the light of the hut. The boy’s looks and the items he came in were all clear signs. There was no other conclusion to be had.

The boy was from the Fire Nation.

“What do we do with him?” Bato asked when no one had said anything for too long.

Again no one in the room answered. Obviously they couldn’t just get rid of him or hand him off to somebody else. But could they keep him? Could Hakoda and Kya keep him with them and raise him as their own? Could Bato take him? What if he grew to be a fire bender? What would the village say? What would the other chiefs say or do if they found out? Would they need to lie about the boy and where he came from? What would they tell him as he grows?

“The spirits,” Kanna began cutting the quiet, that had grown in the hut, to an end, “Have brought this boy here. In a rare moment of agreement, Tui and Agni have come together. The sun and moon have chosen him to be here, with us. They sent us the sign and now we must follow and take in this child of fire. To raise him as if he was our own.”

“What of the other chiefs?” Hakoda asked, concerned about what his fellow leaders may think or do, “Or the elders from other tribes?”

“Do they have more power than the spirits? Do they know more or better?” Kanna asked him back.

“It would be nice to have a child running around the village after so long,” Kya said smiling down at the sleeping child.

“Is there much that could go wrong in keeping him?” Bato asked honestly, trying to help make the best decision for everyone.

“What if he’s a bender?”

Once more there was another long pause.

“Does it even matter?” Kya asked, finally, “He’s our son now. It should matter if he’s a bender or not. He’s ours, no matter what.”

There was a part of Hakoda’s heart that warmed at the sight of his wife taking to caring for the child so easily. The couple wasn’t planning on having children until a few more years but now the spirits had given them one regardless. And now Kya had done more in a few short hours to be like a mother to the boy that Hakoda could have ever imagined her doing.

“Well then, what’s going to be his name?” Bato asked, who was on the other side of Kya gently swiping his fingers over the boy’s forehead to push back some of his dark hair.

Names were important. They had meaning and power behind them. Normally when a child was born into the tribe their name was determined by many factors, Things like physical appearances, details of the birth itself or the mother’s pregnancy, and the elements of the day or night the child was born all helped in the process. Children's families were also taken into account, to look back at the personalities and deeds of the babe’s bloodline, in hopes that the child’s life would be as good or better as the ones who came before them.

But they had no clues about any of that. The baby was a blank slate. A child who came from nowhere and almost nothing. By the most liberal of estimates, he was most likely about three or so weeks old, around the day of Summer Solstices. Not much to work with.

Their son came during a storm which some would say meant that he was blessed by the Ocean Spirit. But again it might not be enough to assure a good name.

“What did you notice about him first?” Kanna asked, holding her hands out so that Kya would pass her the sleeping child.

“His eyes,” Hakoda said, studying his mother, “They were so big and wide.”

“They’re like a wolf pup’s,” Bato added, “Young and curious.”

“An animal of the moon,” Kanna commented, “With eyes like the sun.”

“Amaruq,” Kya said, “That’s what we should call our son. Amaruq.”

Hakoda looked at the boy again and for the first time since finding the child, the chief smiled.

“It’s perfect,” he told his wife.

The night carried on. The adults ate their dinner as Amaruq slept peacefully in his furs. After everyone had eaten Kya grabbed the other blanket that their son came with to inspect it. It was made of koala sheep wool and other fibers, like hemp and cotton. On it was the crest of the four nations in each of the corners. It too had dragons on it but there were also other animals as well. There were two koi fish and a yak looking animal, but then there was another animal by the crest of the Earth Kingdom that Hakoda didn’t know what it was. The blanket was old, very old, and seemed strange for a child of the Fire Nation to have.

Kya’s brows furrowed as she asked, “Where did this child come from? Who did he come from?”

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Hakoda said, not sure if he wanted the answers, “He’s here. He’s ours. And that’s the end of it.”

Kya and Bato both looked at him and nodded.

As they all settled in for the night, Kya gently set Amaruq in the cradle he came with. There was no place for him to sleep otherwise until Hakoda got around to making him a cradleboard, seeing the one either his mother or Kya’s would have used for them were long gone. Once their son was tucked in, Shila trotted over and rested right beside the small crib.

“I think she’s picked her new master,” Kya teased.

“She better not have,” Hakoda grumbled as he reached for his furs.

It wasn’t till around midnight when Amaruq woke up again. Not wanting to wake anyone else, Hakoda reached for the bottle Kya had prepared earlier and he fed his son. Once he was finished the chief moved the babe in between him and his wife. With one more look down at Amaruq, he saw the boy’s two golden eyes looking up at him. For just a second Hakoda saw his son smile up at him.

The new father was aware that newborns couldn’t really smile with joy or love, for they didn’t quite know how to yet. But still, it made Hakoda’s heart warm as he bent down to kiss his son’s forehead.

XXX

“Pakak! Shila! Get out of there!” Bato yelled, chasing the dogs away from the basket. Even with the man chasing them away, Pakak was still able to get away with a fish for himself that they wouldn’t get back no matter how hard they tried.

“You two have done a great job training them,” Kya said, smirking from where she was with Amaruq, dying pelts and other fabrics for summer clothing.

“Would you like to try it then my dear?” Hakoda asked hosting the basket of fish to keep the pups from taking any more.

Kya only smiled and called, “Shila! Pakak! Come!”

Two came to her and sat when Kya placed her hand on the ground.

“Good dogs,” She said smiling, “Now drop the fish,” she told Pakak, placing her thumb behind her pointer finger and moving her hand down. The pup did as he was told, and Kya cut the head off where Pakak had bitten it and threw it to the pups, before handing the rest of the fish back to Hakoda with blue stained hands.

“Hope that Amaruq doesn’t grow to be her level of smart aleck,” Bato said, which caused Kya to laugh as the two men went back to work. At the sound of his name, Amaruq looked up at the two men from his cradleboard and cooed, and wiggled in place.

The boy was around two months old now. Hakoda had told his village and the other chiefs that Amaruq was sent to them by the spirits and was in turn his firstborn. No one questions them about that matter, but that didn’t mean people just believe them either.

A few people had given him and Kya skeptic, almost hateful looks. They would stare too long at Amaruq’s pale skin and fiery eyes, and the gold pin and Hakoda could tell what they were thinking. But no one ever said anything. That was the thing. No one said anything, except for the elders.

The oldest members of all the tribes agreed the child was spirits sent and perhaps it was their beliefs and guidance that kept everyone’s mouths rightfully shut.

However, what surprised Hakoda the most about Amaruq’s presence was his mother’s behavior. Kanna was warm and kind to the boy. Acting like he always knew she would when the time came for him and Kya to have children. What was surprising was her fully knowing about Amaruq's true nationality and still loving him anyway. Hakoda didn’t believe his mother to be cruel or spiteful, but he would have understood if she wanted nothing to do with him. When mother and son were alone one night he had asked if his son bothered her. If him being here reminded her of her lost loved ones in the pain and trauma of the past. All she said to him was, “It’s hard to hate a child who’s done nothing. Besides, who am I to hate or be bothered by my grandson?”

But other than that Amaruq was welcome into the tribe the same as any other child. Hakoda had found time to get enough wood, pelts, and paint to make Amaruq a cradleboard. From the headpiece hung beads and charms to entertain and protect Amaruq while he was strapped in. The largest being the wolf charm that hung in the middle that would later become Amaruq token when he got older. To keep his blanket secured they continued to use the golden pin in which Kya had craved a depiction of the sun and moon coexisting together. Gold was another rarity in the South but one with little practical use. However, they thought it would be good for Amaruq to keep for when the time came to tell him where he had come from. If that day ever did come.

With some extra paint, Hakoda repainted Amaruq’s cradle, and sanded away the Fire Nation seal, and carved in the Water Tribe one. Bato had also helped in turning the phoenixes into sea eagles, and the dragons into sea monsters.

“Your son’s watching you,” Kya said, still focused on her own work, but looking up just a bit to catch a glimpse at her baby.

Hakoda looked back at their child, whose neck was craned to better watch his father. The chief smiled and set down his work as he walked over and picked up Amaruq, cradleboard, and all.

“What are you looking at?” he asked. Amaruq gurgled happily and gave him a toothless smile. Hakoda pecked his son's forehead before setting back down next to Kya. He heard a sad whine come from his son as he walked away but watched as Shila walked over to lick Amaruq’s face.

Everything about Hakoda's life now felt no different than it did three months earlier. Being Amaruq's father felt right, natural almost. Fatherhood wasn't easy but it wasn’t awful either. Sure he missed sleeping through the nights and getting to be alone with either Kya or Bato, but he did get to watch and help as Amaruq grew and got to see the babe made the people around him happy as well. It was the little things like that seemed to overcome all the negatives that one may point out.

Before long the day drew to an end and the small family made their way back to their hut for the night. Upon washing her hands clean, and sitting down, Kya made work untying Amaruq from his cradleboard. Once untied the baby smiled and stretched, throwing his hands above his head. Hakoda smiled as his wife laughed, scooping their son up and holding him in the air.

“Ah, my baby’s free at last!” she cried gleefully, before kissing Amaruq’s face.

The couple both knew it was probably better to keep the baby tied up until bedtime, but the most Amaruq could do in terms of movement was wiggle. When he began rolling over and crawling that’s when they wagered troubles would arise. Beside Kya liked to hold Amaruq in her arms as much as she could seeing as she worked all day taking care of their family and helping Hakoda with his own duties. Plus the babe was always being passed around from person to person who asked to hold him.

As the night carried on, and Kya found herself growing tired, Hakoda had ended up with Amaruq, who was doing his favorite thing, grabbing things he shouldn’t.

“He has my hair. He has my hair! Kya, help!” the man cried, trying to pull his son away from him.

Kya only laughed and carefully pulled Hakoda’s hair out of Amaruq’s strong baby grip, and then laid down his blanket to swaddle him up for the night.

The boy whined and looked as if he might cry as he was placed in his cradle, but once he was given his pacifier, he relaxed and allowed Hakoda to rock him to sleep.

“He’s a fairly easy baby, would you say?” Kya asked, changing into her sleeping clothes.

“He seems to be,” Hakoda said, “Doesn’t like being left alone or being ignored, though.”

“To be fair, neither do you,” Kya muttered.

“What was that?”

“Oh, nothing,” she said smiling.

There was a calmness, a quiet that hung in the air. This felt right. It felt like it was meant to be like this. This natural little harmony that had grown in their home.

And then it ended.

“When do you think we’ll have to tell him?” Kya asked.

“What?” Hakoda asked looking back at her but knowing exactly what she meant.

“When do you think you'll have to tell him?” she said again, looking past her husband’s shoulder to the sleeping child.

Telling Amaruq about where he came from, about who he was, it was a question that danced around in Hakoda’s mind more often than he liked. No one had talked about the subject at all, not even that first night, most likely because no one wanted to.

His son had been with them for two months and he carved a place in Hakoda’s heart long before that. Becoming Amaruq's father made him want to protect the small child, to keep him safe and out of harm's way. But as chief of a struggling and threatened people, Hakoda knew that doing that job completely was impossible.

The thought of just never telling Amaruq had crossed Hakoda’s mind, but that wouldn't be fair to his son or even possible. As the baby grew he would notice how different he looked from the rest of the tribe and any future children Kya would bring into the world.

Then there were the chances of Amamruq being a fire bender. The boy never made flames but there were small things Hakoda had noticed that pointed to that being the case. Sometime in the dead of the night when the fire was just hot coals and a few embers, Amaruq’s breaths would sink with them growling bright and turning dim. At other times the boy would sneeze and the new father swore he saw sparks.

After leaving Kya without an answer for a long time Hakoda sighed and said, “We’ll know when the time is right.”

“Will the time ever be right?” Kya asked, moving to sit next to him, “Will we or him ever be ready for that time?”

“I don’t know,” he told her, “I don’t know.”

Looking at Kya, Hakoda could tell there was something else bugging his wife.

“What else is it my darling?”

Kya closed her eyes and let out a sigh of her own.

“I love our son,” she said, looking at him “I love him so much. But I can help but wonder how he came to be ours. The spirits sure, but someone out there has to be his real mother, his real father. Is his real mother, the one who got to carry him in her womb and birth him out there crying for him? Does she stay awake wondering and fear for Amaruq, or whatever she would have named him? Is his birth father cursing the spirits for taking his son? Did they do something to anger the spirits and did we do something to please them? Or is it the other way around and we’re in for a smighting?”

Kya drew in a breath and closed her eyes again, “I think about that every damn night. I can’t help but wonder if he’s not meant to be with us. If it’s wrong that I get to hold, and kiss, and carry him when his blood relatives can’t. If I’m putting some other poor woman through hell because I have him and she can’t!”

Hakoda saw his wife was crying at this point and quickly wrapped her in his arms. Kya sniffled a sob and returned her husband's embrace trying so hard to stop crying.

“You shouldn’t ask yourself these questions, darling,” he said, rubbing her back trying to soothe her, “They don’t do you or, Amaruq, or who his original family may be any good. There are things we will never fully know about where our son comes from. We may never know truly the how or why, but the best thing we can do for Amaruq and whoever his parents are, is care for him. Love him with all our hearts, and raise him to be good, and strong, and kind. Raise him to be a man anyone would be proud of.”

He felt Kya nod, and pulled away just a bit to look at her and said, “The sun and moon want him with us, and we will do as they say in good faith. Despite some reported cases, I don’t think the spirits send people children as a punishment.”

Kya laughed and nodded. Hakoda kissed her forehead and gave her another hug. When he let her go Kya looked at him and said, “You know, I’ve been thinking. Our son will need someone to play with growing up.”

“What are you saying?” Hakoda asked.

“Nothing, just maybe we should think about having another child in a few years the traditional way.”

“In a few years, right?”

“Yes a few years,” Kya said rolling her eyes, “You hardly know what to do with one baby, I can’t imagine you with two.”

“Alright,” Hakoda said, “As long as it’s in a few years.”

XXX

A ‘few years’ came three months later when Kya announced that she was pregnant. Bato laughed, and Hakoda got himself a drink. Partly to celebrate, partly to help him stop wondering why La and Tui had given him and Kya another so soon.

XXX

Meanwhile, Princess Ursa of the Fire Nation sat on her balcony, as she had every night for five months, looking up at the moon, tears staining her face, wondering why Angi would take her baby form her so soon.


	2. Wolf Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaruq was a good big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful readers! How are you today? I'm glad so many people enjoy the first chapter here's the second. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. Make sure if you like this chapter or have suggestions or things you want me to know, make sure you leave a comment below. With that enjoy guys, gals, and non-binary pals!

Anyone could guess that the arrival of Amaruq and the arrival of Sokka were very different events. Amaruq came out of nowhere, very quickly, and there was little to no preparation on Kya and Hakoda’s part. Things were different when Kya fell pregnant with their second child. The couple now had nine months to get ready and had already had some experience in raising a baby already.

Kya tried to stay active in the first couple of months, still doing her daily chores and work. But as her stomach started to round out, Hakoda began trying to have her do less and less, to ensure that she was taking care of herself. Doing this seemed to annoy his wife a great deal, and on more than one occasion, she did yell at him, “Do you think I’m helpless?!”

“Of course you are not helpless, darling,” Hakoda would say, “You just need to take care of yourself and the baby.”

Saying that Kya needed to take breaks to take care of the baby became old fast, and Hakoda was getting to the point where he was thinking about tying his wife up so she wouldn’t leave the tent to do something she wasn't meant to do. But after having Kanna speak with her, the pregnant woman began to take things more easily.

Amaruq’s behavior didn’t change much either as Kya’s pregnancy carried on. If anything, he was calmer, as if he could tell his mother was going through a very tiring experience and was trying to make her life more comfortable for her. He also was being adorable every moment he could with his mother. Times were he'd cawl over and rest his little head on Kya’s swollen stomach, and listen to the baby move and kick. And there were other times Kya would talk to both the children, both already born and in her womb, and sing to them as she ran her hand through Amaruq’s mop of dark locks, and rubbed her belly.

Yeah, those moments made Hakoda’s heart melt like a pound of butter.

Then came the actual birth.

Tui and La, Hakoda was not ready for that.

Once again, he and Bato had been working with the polar pups, on village outskirts. Kya had brought Amaruq and was watching and joking with the two men as they struggled to get the dogs to listen. The whole morning, the pups would be given a command only to have Miska follow, and her two siblings run off over to Amaruq and his mother, who would then provide the pups with the same command and then would obey it. All was well until they heard a scream coming form Kya saying that her water had broken. Hakoda wasn’t sure what to do, so he had Bato take Amaruq and carry his wife back to their home in a panic.

When she was settled, the chief asked Kya what she wanted him to do and what she needed.

“Just go get your mother, get her now!” she said, trying already to get her garments off herself.

Hakoda had only nodded and run off to find his mother. When the two got back, they found Kya already drenched in sweat, hair fanned all wild-looking, and appearing to be uncomfortable. Kanna wasted no time and instructed her son to do whatever made his wife comfortable and listen to whatever either woman told him to do.

Hakoda did everything he could. He pulled back Kya’s hair, held her hand, got his mother warm water, and everything in between. It went on for hours, and he could only guess how much pain his wife was going through. At some point, Kya’s head shot up frantically and asked, “Where’s Amaruq?1”

“He’s with Bato, darling, remember?” Hakoda asked, rubbing her back in gentle, soothing motions.

“Are we _sure_ he’s with Bato?” she asked, looking as if she didn’t think her husband was honest to her.

“Yes, darling, I am sure of it.”

Kya looked down, shaking her head, “Spirits,” she said, fear clear in her voice, “I can’t even keep track of one child, how are we going to take care of two?”

“It’s going to be fine,” Hakoda said, unsure if he believed his own words, but he needed to clam his wife down.

“I couldn’t remember where our son was!” she yelled, “How is it going to be fine?”

“Kya, Hakoda,” Kanna said, making the two look at her, “Everything is going to be alright. Your worry and concern mean that you are ready. You have been good parents to Amaruq, and it will be no different with this child. But what you _both_ need to do is relax.”

Kya nodded her head and gripped Hakoda’s hand even tighter. The chief kissed his wife’s temple and told her that it would be fine just like his mother said. They would be fine; their children would be fine.

Then the time came for Kya to push. 

“Breath,” Kanna instructed, “Breath and push when I tell you. Understand?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Kya said, closing her eyes, trying to brace herself for what was to come.

“You can do it,” Hakoda said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Ready?” Kanna asked. When Kya nodded, the older woman said, “One, two, three, push!”

As she did, Hakoda watched as his wife held back a scream and held his hand so tight he was sure she would break it.

“Good,” the older woman said, “Again, push.”

“This sucks,” Kya said, gritting her teeth as she pushed with all her strength.

“I’m sure it does, darling,” Hakoda said.

“Shut up,” she moaned, “Please, dear, just shut up-Ah!”

“Good, just one more, push dear,” Kanna said, “Then the baby will be here. Hakoda place a blanket on her chest so I can set them down there.”

Hakoda nodded, let go of his wife’s hand, quickly got a cloth, laid it on Kya’s chest before he sat back down, and took her hand once more.

“All right, are you ready, dear?” Kanna asked, looking up at Kya’s face.

The mother-to-be closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again, nodding swiftly.

“Okay, then. One, two, three, push!”

Kya did as she was told, letting out a horrible scream, and then one cry became two, and then Hakoda saw a baby boy in his mother’s hands. Kanna moved to place the babe on Kya’s chest, and the way she looked at the boy just made the chief’s heart stop.

He was there. There after nine months, screaming and kicking, covered in, well, Hakoda wasn’t sure what his son was covered in, but it didn’t matter. None of it mattered. Their son was here. He was here, and he was perfect.

Kya’s laugher soon filled the tent as the baby's cries died down as his mother wrapped her arms around him.

“He’s here,” she said, “He’s here.”

“Yeah,” Hakoda said, resting his hand on top of his son's head, “He’s here, darling.”

“Sorry I yelled at you, and freaked out as well,” Kya muttered.

“It’s fine,” he told her.

“I’ve heard women yell worse things at their husband with birthing,” Kanna said, “I also seen them try to do some odd things as well. How you acted is very normal, dear.”

Kya grabbed one of their son’s little clenched fist and brought it to her lips to kiss. She was all but glowing now.

“You did wonderful, darling,” Hakoda said, stroking her cheek with his other hand, “Are you alright?”

“That was one of the most painful and awful experiences of my life,” Kya said, looking down at their son, “But worth it, for him.”

“Well, thank you for doing it,” he said, “He’s beautiful .”

The couple had a few more minutes with their son until Kanna took him to be cleaned and examined for any problems. She then handed him back to his mother wrapped in fur, and the three adults began discussing names. After some back and forth, they finally decide on one that was just right.

“Sokka,” Kya said again, as she petted the little tuft of hair at the top of the boy’s head, “I do like that name.”

“Yeah, it suits him well,” Hakoda said, resting his head on his wife's shoulder so he could keep looking at his son.

Becoming father Sokka was different from becoming Amaruq’s father. Hakoda loved both boys without question, but it took him time to grow to love Amaruq, just to get to the know that babe. With Sokka, he waited nine months to see him and had time to get ready for another child entering his life. And maybe it also had something to do with Sokka being the first child from both him and Kya’s blood, which made falling in love with him a lot quicker. But in the end, it didn’t matter, both boys were his, and he loved them both. Even if the circumstances were different, they _were_ different, but they were his boys.

“So,” Hakoda said, moving his chin to rest on his wife’s shoulder, “Do you want me to go get Amaruq to come to meet his brother?”

“Would you?” Kya asked, looking almost giddy at the idea.

“I won’t be long,” he said, giving her a quick kiss as he stood up, “Once I have him will come right back here.”

“Bring Bato too,” Kya said, “I know he'll want to meet him.”

When Hakoda reached Bato’s hut, he could hear laughing from the inside and walked in to see Bato tossing Amaruq up in the air only to catch him again. The dark-haired child was thrilled with the activity and had the biggest smile on his face.

“Am I interrupting something?” the chief asked, making his presence known. At the sight of his father, Amaruq squealed with delight, and Bato stood up to greet him.

“What is it?” Bato asked, getting to his feet, “Is Kya alright?”

“She’s fine,” Hakoda said, a smile breaking across his face, as Amaruq reached for his father to take him, and he complied, “It’s a boy.”

Bato blinked for a second before a smile of his own formed, and he hugged his friend, “That’s amazing!” he said, as Amaruq was squeezed between them.

When he was let go, Hakoda said, “He’s like Amaruq, so perfect it’s scary.”

The sun sent child squawked at the sound of his name and reaching to grab his father’s braids. “Hey, you,” he said, quickly grabbing his son's hand, “How would you like to meet you, baby brother?”

Amaruq yelled out a string of baby words that made no sense, and his father took it as a yes for the three of them went off to see Kya and Sokka. Upon getting back to the chief's hut, they found Kya right where Hakoda left her, and Sokka still cozy on her chest, his eyes finally opened.

When they walked in, Kya smiled, and Bato asked her, “How are you feeling?”

“Very tired,” she answered, “But better now.”

Hakoda moved to sit next to his wife, Amaruq, still in his arms. Kya moved Sokka up more so that their oldest son could see him better.

“Amaruq,” she said, grinning from ear to ear, “This is your baby brother, Sokka.”

“Good name,” Bato said, moving over to be closer to the small family.

Amaruq stared at his little brother in complete awe. He leaned so close that he almost tumbled out of Hakoda’s hands. After a minute or so of just looking at the younger boy, Amaruq pointed and cried, “Ba! Ba, ba, ba!”

Kya couldn’t help but burst out laughing, “Yes, dear, baby. Your baby brother.”

“You finally have some to play with,” Hakoda said.

“Let’s just hope they grow up to get along,” Kya said, giving both Sokka and Amaruq a quick kiss on their heads.

The older boy looked up at his two parents for a second before leaning down again to give Sokka a sort of kiss on the forehead, just like his mother had. Looking up at Hakoda, Amaruq smiled and patted his father’s chest.

“I think they're going to get along just fine,” Bato said, reaching across to tickle Amaruq's stomach.

XXX

The next year Katara was born, in the dead of winter, under the light of a full moon. The first thing Kanna said after announcing her gender was, “She’s strong. She is so strong I can feel it. This one will be a water bender.”

There was this look in his mother's eyes that Hakoda had only seen a few times, and they were when she spoke of the water benders she knew when she was younger. When she talked about her friends that were taken by the Fire Nation so long ago.

The birth of a daughter brought a smile to Kya's face, and she sighed with relief and said, “Finally, a child who won’t want to chase me with a spear.”

“Ah, you never know,” Hakoda joked.

Like the last time Kya gave birth, Bato brought the boys in to see their mother and meet their new sibling. Amaruq could now walk and talk all on his own, so once he saw his mother, he jumped for Bato’s arms and yelled, “Baby, baby, baby!”

He stumbled as he raced to his mother’s bedside, trying to climb up to meet her but, in the end, had to be lifted by his father. Just like last time, Amaruq was fascinated with his new sibling and stared amazed by the infant in Kya’s arms. Sokka was far less impressed with his new sister, far more intrigued by seeing his mother after so many hours and reached for her. Kya smiled and helped Bato place Sokka next to her, still being mindful of Katara resting on her chest.

“Would you boys like to say hi to Katara?” she asked.

“Hi, Kataraa,” Amaruq said, drawing out the last syllable of his sister’s name more than he needed to, giggling afterward.

Hakoda smiled at the sight of his small family. The spirits had truly blessed them. He and Kya had two strong boys and now a beautiful daughter. There wasn’t more than any man could have asked for or want.

“Amaruq, Sokka,” Hakoda said, amused by how quick both boys head shot up at the call of their names, “Can you boys listen to what Daddy has to say?”

Amaruq nodded, ready to hear whatever his father was going to say. Sokka just smiled and clapped his hands together. Hakoda knew all of his children were too little to grasp or understand what he was about to tell them, but he wanted what he said to be one of the first things his children remembered as siblings. Even if they’d have to be repeated when they were older.

“You three are going to grow up together,” Hakoda told his sons, “Together you will learn, together you will lead, and together you will love. You must always remember that even if you fight that you are still family, you must take care and look after one and another, for as long as you are all alive. Promise me you will always take care of each other.”

Sokka’s eyes grew wide as if he did understand what his father had told him, and he babbled as if he agreed.

“I promise,” Amaruq said, holding up his pinkie finger, the way he did whenever Kya made him promise that he’d eat all of his supper or wouldn’t try and climb on top of the house again.

Hakoda smiled and ruffled his son's hair, “Good.”

All of a sudden, Amaruq jumped out of his father’s arms and ran over to his sleeping mat. It took him a minute to back, carrying his woven blanket with the animals in tow. Amaruq was reasonably protective of his blankets, mostly because he got colder more often. Once Sokka had tried to take his silk one from him, Amaruq nearly had a meltdown.

Crawling on to the bed, he laid the blanket on Kya so it would cover not only her but Sokka and Katara as well.

“I share, with da baby, and Sokka,” Amaruq said, giving Katara a small pat before looking up Hakoda again.

It was such a little thing. A child sharing their blanket with siblings wasn’t some fantastic occurrence, but at the same time, it was rather heartwarming nonetheless.

XXX

On the morning of the Summer Solstice, with the light of a beautiful sunrise all around her, Princess Ursa gave birth to a baby girl. The child was bigger and heather than her last child, her boy. Once she was given to her Ursa, held her so close that all the nurses and midwives were afraid to go near her.

She didn’t care what they said; she didn’t care what Ozai said. There would be no nannies; there would be no wet nurses, there wouldn’t be anyone but Ursa who cared for her child. She lost her boy, her Zuko. She wouldn’t let the same thing happen again. Azula was _hers_ , and no one was going to take her. Not in any way, shape, or form. 

Not even the Spirits would be so cruel to get in her way.

XXX  
Amaruq was a good brother.

Though he wasn’t much bigger than either of his younger siblings, he did everything he could. Whether borrowing Hakoda’s shields to use as sleds to have Shila pull him and Sokka around the village or telling Katara stories so Kya could comb her hair free of knots, he was there for his siblings. As children all below the age of five, they spend most of their time together, playing Warriors and & Waterbernders, or severe games of hide-and-seek that were played so well that the adults had to get Sakari to find the hidden child when no else could.

When Katara became too big and active for a cradleboard, she began to wobble after her brothers, who themselves did have any work yet because of their age. Most of the time, the three would be by Kya or Hakoda’s sides, sometimes going to their Gran Gran or Bato when the parents were too busy. There would also be times where the children got bored watching the grown-ups work and would sneak off to wander throughout the village. At first, Hakoda told them that they had to stay put, but when he saw that they never left the village, didn’t get in anybody's way, and were always polite to anyone who came in their paths, he allowed it. Plus, it was slightly sweet to see Amaruq with his brother on his one side and his sister on the other as he told them stories and asked people how their days were.

Honestly, Hakoda though his children behaved and got along almost wonderfully.

Almost.

The keyword there.

Fighting had happened in any family, and Hakoda was well aware that his children disagreed. A great deal. Sokka and Katara were the ones to bicker usually, but there were a few disagreements between Amaruq and his younger brother. Things like, “You have to do what I say because I’m older!” and “I don't care what Mama said, Katara’s not coming on our boys only adventure!” were commonplace. The siblings didn’t often get physical in their spats, but both Sokka and Amaruq had their share of bloody noses and moments of running to their parents crying that they didn’t mean to hurt their brother. Most of the time, the children were able to make amends not long after, mostly because if two siblings were fighting, the third would pick sides and be overpowered. But if the children weren’t willing to make up on their own, Kya was always there to step in and make sure they didn’t spend the whole night arguing.

Besides walking around the village and watching their parents, the children's lessons were beginning. Kanna taught some essential reading and writing, in both the old and new languages and the stories and history of their tribe. The children loved their lessons with their Gran Gran and held her off every world and teaching. She also told them about the spirits and the prayers of their people. These were the lessons that Kanna made sure all the children respected and paid attention to, especially the sun sent child. 

On the other hand, Hakoda taught the boys early things about hunting and fishing, and Kya had been teaching Katara about cooking and other household tasks. The children were allowed to learn both skill sets from both parents. Sokka turned his nose up at housework, and Katara preferred to stay with her mother's teachings. However, Amaruq did ask for the same lessons that his little sister got. When asked why the golden-eyed child looked up and smiled, “Wanna help Mama cook!”

The thing about Amaruq was that ever since he could be, he wanted to be helpful. It didn’t matter what it was or who told him; he did everything he was told and revealed in the happiness his help gave. Hakoda wasn’t sure, but it was almost as if his son needed to be useful or essential. He hoped it wasn’t the case, not wanting to think the pressure his son might put on himself as he grew older.

“Daddy! Daddy look!” a voice called, tearing Hakoda’s focus away from his nets and toward Amaruq, who was running full speed towards him. The chief ready in time to catch his oldest in his arms and stand up.

“Oh, what is, my boy?” Hakoda asked, smiling at how excited his son seemed to be.

“Look! Look!” Amaruq cried hand diving down the fount of his parka to pull out the necklaces that his wolf token hung off. Hakoda noticed on both sides of it were two new blue beads that hadn’t been there before.

“Gran Gran gave them to me!” he cried, “Because I learned my first four moon prayers and six of the ocean ones!”

“That’s wonderful, Amaruq,” Hakoda said, taking a closer look at the beads on the necklaces.

“Gran Gran says if I learn the rest of them soon, she'll teach me the winter ones before the Solstices!”

“You think you can do it?” the father asked, moving his son to rest on top of his shoulders.

“Yeah,” Amaruq said, “All the ones for Tui start the same, and I only have four left to learn for La, and the Solstices in like a month! I can do it.”

“Well then, I guess you better work on it,” Hakoda said as they made their way through the village, “But while we’re walking, would you like me to quiz you?”

Amaruq giggled above him and said, “Yes, please.”

“Alright, how is the animal charm or moon charm chosen for someone Spirit Token?”

“Um, it's because of um, the season they were born, and the moon phase, right?”

“Very good. Who picks the token?”

“Elders of the tribe,” Amaruq answered.

“Well done

“Daddy?”

“Yes, son?”

“I was born in summer, right?”

“You were.”

“Then why do I have a wolf, aren’t they for the winter and fall?”

“They are, but when you came to us, the elders decided that you were meant to have a wolf and not badger ox.”

“Why not?”

“You were too special.”  
"Why?"

“I’ll tell you when you’re older, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Alright, what are the five reasons for a Spirit Token?”

“Prayers, to get blessings from La and Tui, good luck, they keep people safe, and they, um, they give pow- luck to…”

“They help give power to?”

“They help give power to benders and Spirit Touched people!”

“There you go.”

There was a pause before Amaruq asked, “Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“Is Katara a bender?”

“We think she is,” Hakoda answered, “We can’t know for sure until she’s older.”

“What about me?”

“Hm?”

“Do you think I could be a water bender?”

“Why do you ask?” Hakoda asked, worried about where this conversation was going.

“I heard you and Mama talking about it one night. Mama thinks I might be. You didn’t say anything, so I thought I asked.”

Hakoda wanted to curse at his past self for thinking it was okay to talk about such a topic when his boy was so close.

Now wasn’t the age to talk about this, but he didn’t know what answer to give his son. Some signs pointed to Amaruq being a bender, but that was it. Amaruq was four nearly five. Hakoda didn’t know much about benders, fire, or water. If his son hadn’t even bent fire at this age, would he ever? When was the cut-off?

Realizing that his son needed an answer, Hakoda said, “I am not sure.”

“I don’t care if I am,” Amaruq said, “It would just be nice if Katara wasn’t the only one. You know?”

Hakoda just nodded.

Amaruq was four, meant to turn five in the summer. The sighs they thought they saw throughout his young life could be explained in other ways. Besides, Amaruq had made it through the winter months without any problem. The three months the South Pole was in complete darkness never affected the boy’s health, not the way it would hurt a Fire bender. Kanna had told him once long ago that when the Northern Water Tribe took men from the Fire Nation, they withered and died painfully in the darkness of winter.

Nothing like that had ever happened to Amaruq just as he was not any more energetic or more active in the summer months of the midnight sun.

Hakoda had fellow chiefs who may have understood that the spirits sent them a Fire Nation child, and they _barely_ tolerated it. If Amaruq were a Fire bender, there would be little to do to ensure that his son would be safe. The Spirits had to have known this. They wouldn’t be so cruel as to send Amaruq here where other tribes may want to hurt him.

The spirits weren’t that cruel.

They couldn’t be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I mean when I say Spirit Token
> 
> Spirit Token: A necklace with animal or moon charm that has beads or animal teeth add as a child grows and better understand the religious practices of the tribe until the age of 13.
> 
> I made this up for fun. If you don't like it sue me. (Pls don't)
> 
> Anyway, that covers it, if you ever want to reach out to me my Tumblr is love-hello-i-m-reagan. And with that until next time dear readers!
> 
> (Leave comments if you like!!!)


	3. Nightmare Come Ture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that when it happened. 
> 
> It’s when Kya’s fears were realized. It wasn’t a spark or an ember. No, it was two massive waves of fire coming from her baby’s hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful readers! I am back and I hope you are all having a good day. I am sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes you may see. Also with this story, I had a lot of ideas for memes, and with all the comments I got on the last chapter, I choose to make some. They are on the Tumblr blog I made for this story, sun-sent-child. Remember your comments give me life. If you like something or if you don't like something, please, pretty please let me know. With that enjoy guys, gals, and nonbinary pals.
> 
> PS: This chapter has been tweked a bit since the oringinal posting.

Kya was the mother of three very energetic children, who she loved with all her heart. If she could spend all day with them, she would, but at the same time, she was the chief’s wife and a needed member of her village. The luxury of messing around wasn’t one she had now like when she was a young girl. She had duties and responsibilities that she just couldn’t put aside so she could go off and-

There was a tug on her parka.

Turning around, she saw just who she thought it would be. Amaruq, with Katara and Sokka, a few paces back, already back from the job Kanna had given them.

“What is it, my darling?” she asked, setting aside her work for a minute to give him her full attention.

Amaruq kept looking at his feet, telling Kya that he was nervous to ask her about whatever he wanted. If she had to guess, the mother would have said that the younger two of her children had begged their brother to ask for them all. Most likely because Amaruq was the only one who could think of a good response for any argument she or Hakoda brought up.

“Mama?” he asked, playing with his mitten a bit, “Will you go penguin sledding with us? Please, Mama?”

_Don’t cave_ , she told herself, _you are an adult. You're a mother who can say no._

“Amaruq,” she said, “You know it’s almost winter.”

“I know,” he muttered, looking at the tip of his boots.

“And you know there are still many things that need to be done before that, don’t you?”

“Yes, Mama.”

“If it were any other time, baby, you know I would.”

Amaruq was still looking down when he said, “Katara just wanted to go because we won’t be able to in Winter. And Daddy and Bato are out on a hunt, and we can’t go by ourselves.”

Tui and La, why did the spirits give her such cute children, who could be intentionally or unintentionally pulling at her heartstrings?

Kya looked back at her work. She was almost done. Would it be too terrible if she took a break, and just took the children for one quick ride? Just one?

She sighed and looked back at her oldest child.

“Go get your brother and sister,” she said, “Tell them we’ll go in a few minutes.”

Amaruq’s eyes lit up, and before Kya knew it, his arms were around her neck.

“Thank you, Mama!” he cried before letting her go, kissing her cheek, and running off to inform his siblings. Kya stood up and watched as Amaruq told Sokka and Katara, who cheered in triumph and ran to collect their things. She chuckled and shook her head. Those kids would be the death of her and Hakoda one of these days.

The otter penguins like to gather closer to the sea in a valley, around a fifteen-minute walk from the village. Katara had begged that Kya carry her while Amaruq and Sokka ran after and pushed each other lightly, saying that they would get there before the other. 

Shila had also followed them. The polar dog was much bigger than when Amaruq was a baby, not to her full size yet, but big enough to pull a medium-size sled with ease on her own. The dog was very protective of all of Kya’s children, but most of all, Amaruq. In many ways, he was like the dog master, and Kya had very little doubt that there wasn't anything Shila wouldn’t do for the pale-skinned boy.

When the family reached the colony of penguins, Kya gathered her children in a small huddle.

“Now remember,” she said, “Penguin sledding is an old and ancient art. Passed down by our ancestors to us now.”

Kya decided to cut the act short at the sight of Sokka practically bouncing with excitement, and got out the leather pouch with the fish in it for her children to take. The boys grabbed their fish and ran to find a penguin while Katara waited for her mother’s help. Sokka was the first to catch a penguin followed by Amaruq, who was then chased down by Shila. Katara, nervous at the idea of her brothers getting too far ahead, quickly jumped on the first animal to take her fish. With all her children racing down the hill, Kya broke into a laugh as she ran after them. The giggles and cried of joy that filled the empty valley made Kya feel young again. It reminded her of when she used to do this with her cousins, and how her mother and aunties followed them down the hills with shouts of glee. 

The bottom of the hill grew closer and closer, and Kya shifted her feet so that she slid and lost enough speed to not fall on her face. When the children reached their stopping place, they all rolled off their penguin, seeming high off the thrill of it all. Once they calmed down, the three siblings raced back up the hill to do the whole thing again. 

The family went down the hill several more times. On the children's last time going up, Kya gave them the pouch and told them she waited there for them, and that, yes, Sokka had to help Katara with her penguin. 

Watching them come down the hill for the last time, Kya smiled as Katara threw her hands up, and Sokka stirred their penguin, followed by Amaruq with Shila hot on his heels.

When they came to a halt, Kya watched her oldest son jump up, throwing his arms in the air and yelling, “That was great!”

And that when it happened. 

It’s when Kya’s fears were realized. It wasn’t a spark or an ember. No, it was two massive waves of fire coming from her baby’s hands. Flames so bright and warm that Kya could feel the heat on her face even from where she was standing.

“No,” she muttered quietly that only she could hear herself, “Tui, La, please no.”

Her head was spinning. She was thinking too fast. Tears began to sting in the corners of her eyes, and she could feel her body shake with fear. Not fear of Amaruq. No, she could never be afraid of her baby, her firstborn. She was struck with the fear of what _they_ would do to him. They’d come for him; they’d want him to send away or worse.

Would she again have to see someone she loved as a bloody body on the ground?

No, not Amaruq, not any of her children. They were _hers_ , every one of them. No was going to take any of them. Not her kind Amaruq, not her clever Sokka, not her sweet Katara. No one was taking them. She wouldn’t let them. She’d died before she let that happen.

“Mama?”

Kya snapped out of whatever daze she was in and looked at her children and felt her heart shatter like ice. Sokka and Katara looked confused and worried, never seeing their mother like this before. And Amaruq. Oh, her sun sent child. He looked so scared, paler than he normality was. Golden eyes filled with fear. He was shaking, not from the cold.

Kya shook herself. She could not brake for a moment. She was their mother. She had to be strong and fight through the fear. Her children needed her. They needed their mother, not some blubbering mess of a woman. She pushed down her own emotion to scoop up her son, who had tears of his spilling down his cheeks.

“Mama, I didn’t, I didn’t!” Amaruq kept saying, shaking his head, as more tears trickled down his face, and hit Kya’s neck. “I didn’t mean to, Mama! Mama, I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry, Mama!”

“Shh,” Kya hushed, stroking the back of her son's head to calm him, “It’s okay, baby. You don’t need to say sorry. You’ve done nothing wrong. You haven’t done anything.

“It’s fire!” Amaruq sobbed, “I made fire! Like the bad guys in Gran Gran’s stories! Fire’s bad!”

“No baby, no, that’s not true.”

“Yes, it is! Everyone says so!”

“Baby, no,” she muttered, holding him closer to her.

Kya looked back at her other two children. Katara was now shaking, close to crying herself, not understanding why her brother was bad like he said. Sokka, the poor boy, was trying to comfort his sister, when he asked, “Mama, why did Amaruq make fire?”

Kya closed her eyes. As a mother, there were a lot of things she could do on her own. She could kiss better the scrapes Sokka got while playing too rough. She could make Katara feel better when her brothers wouldn’t let her play games with them. She could help Amaruq understand the way of life when he found a poor arctic chick that hadn’t made it through the night. There was a lot that Kya could do on her own to fix her children's broken hearts and help them understand more difficult topics. But not this, she couldn’t do this on her own.

She needed help, to make sure everything was said right, and that she didn't get lost with the possibilities of what came now. Of what could happen now. She needed help with this. She needed Hakoda with her. So they could sit down and talk this through with their children, and make sure that no one ever ripped their family apart.

XXX

The sky was getting dark by the time the hunting party got back to the village. Polar dogs were fed and sent to the kennel for needed rest, and weapons were cleaned and repaired soon after. The game from that day was taken to the smoke hut, and some people got to work beginning the curing process despite the late hour. 

Hakoda could feel winter coming in the air. In two weeks, they meet up with the Kallik, Bright Star, and White Bird tribes and make their way to Sednala City to meet with the other eight tribes in celebration of winter and give thanks for the fall harvest in the Glacier Spirit Festival.

It was the most important, and most religious celebration of the entire year. When all the tribes reached the inland city, and the Night of the Ancestors was done, that's when the fasting and meditation began. He could already hear Sokka now saying how hungry he was. With time the children would learn why they did everything in the week before the Winter Solstices. Until then, their time would also be spent listening to stories for other village elders, playing the winter games, and helping with ceremonies that would be done as well.

Also, in the week-long event, Hakoda would have to sit in various meetings with his fellow chief to discuss things like trade, settling arguments that may have arisen among people, and see which tribe would hold Sednala City for the next year. For the most part, Hakoda got along with his fellow leaders, only issues he took with anyone being the way they looked and acted about his oldest child. Besides that, the only person he didn’t get on well with was Chief Tulimaq of the Lanook tribe. Since Hakoda’s father's time, he'd been his tribes chief, and when his father passed, and it was Hakoda's turn to lead, Tulimaq would refer to him as ‘boy.’ Something that still angers him to this day.

But if the man was honest with himself, he didn't want to think about the meeting of the coming weeks or wonder if what they’ve gathered for the winter would be enough. Right now, he wanted to go home, hold his wife in his arms, and rest for as long as his children would allow.

“You look exhausted,” Bato said, walking up behind him.

“Oh? I didn’t notice,” Hakoda said sarcastically, rubbing his face, “I swear we’re almost to winter, but the days feel longer.”

“Come on now,” Bato said, clapping his hand on his friend’s shoulder and giving him a shake, “What happened to your warrior's spirit, that keeps you going?”

“I will tell you what I’ve told Kya, the children have run off with it.”

Bato just laughed and shook his head, “I love those three, but they can make me feel a bit better about not have ones of my own, with all they put you through.”

“Bold of you to assume they aren't yours,” Hakoda said, looking at his friend smiling, trying not to think about Bato's statement too much. They walked back to the chief’s house in silence. This morning Kya promised the children arctic hen soup for dinner, and right now, a hot meal and a quiet night sounded pretty good.

When the two men got inside the hut, Hakoda quickly realized that that wasn’t going to happen. Amaruq was on Kanna’s lap, wrapped in his blanket, and had tears running down his face. Katara was next to her oldest brother, face buried in her grandmother’s chest, crying as well. Shila, who wasn’t often let in the house, was resting in front of them, looking on edge like someone was going to come for them all, and she had to be ready. Sokka was sitting on the floor next to them, rubbing circles into Amaruq’s back, which the older one did for him whenever he was sick or upset. Meanwhile, Kya was pacing around until she saw them come in.

They looked at each other for a minute, before Hakoda got the seans to ask, “What’s the matter?”

“There’s something wrong with Amaruq,” Sokka said, looking up. At the sound of that, the older let out a sob and hid his face in Kanna’s shoulder.

“Sokka, there is nothing wrong with Amaruq!” Kya said, her face sharp, almost scary, and her voice almost going into a yell. Neither felt right since Kya hardly ever raised her voice, and she did her best not to show anger in front of their children.

The younger boy jumped at his mother’s tone and leaned into his brother’s back, and Kya herself looked like she regretted her volume and expression.

“Darling, what happened?” Hakoda asked again.

Kya looked at her own hands, the children, and then him again. There was a pregnant pause, and then she said the words he’d feared for years.

“Amaruq is a bender.”

It felt like Hakoda’s heart sank to the pits of his stomach and jumped up to his throat at the same time. He felt numb, and his mouth was dry. He didn’t know what to say.

“A waterbender?” Bato tried to in hopes they could act like that the nightmare wasn’t quite like they thought it was.

“No,” Kya said, shaking her head, her eyes dropping to the floor a second later.

Still sniffing and sobbing, Amaruq pulled his face away from his grandmother and held out his shaking hand. A tiny flame formed and danced around in his palm. There it was, right in front of Hakoda’s eyes. There wasn't denying or arguing anything. Amaruq whined and closed his fist and hid his face in the blanket once more.

“I don’t want it! I didn’t mean to be bad!” he cried, “I’m sorry, Daddy!”

Those words broke Hakoda’s heart like nothing ever before had.

Now it was Katara to look up at him and ask, “Daddy, why Amaruq keep saying he bad? He not bad, Daddy!” she cried.

Hakoda wanted to have this talk when they were all older. In a perfect world, when they were all teenagers, with a better understanding of the world and the spirits, they could wrap their head around it better. But now was not the time to think about that, not when he had two crying children and another looking ready to break down himself.

Walking over to Kya, Hakoda took her hand, and she nodded in silent agreement. It was time.

“We need to talk,” he said, “I’ll tell you, kids, a story.”

He took Amaruq and Katara from his mother, placing them both on his lap. Kya sat to his right, pulling Sokka close to her chest, and Bato sat on his left with Shila’s head resting on his knee. Kanna sat across him and gave him a nod, telling Hakoda it would be okay. With one more look at his children, he kissed the top of Katara’s head and wiped some of Amaruq's tears. Then the father began his story.

“A few years ago back when Shila and her siblings were just pups, Bato and I were out in the frozen plains. A great storm was rolling in, and we were far out of the village. As we were getting ready to head home, the dogs noticed something, something neither Bato nor I could see or know about. We followed them, and they led us to a clearing. And there we found a cradle. And do you want to know what was in it?” he asked his son.

“What?” Amaruq asked with his big golden eyes trained on his father.

“You,” he answered, “Inside the cradle was you, all wrapped up in your blankets, with the widest eyes I’ve ever seen a child have. When I looked up in the sky, I saw the sun and moon like never before. They were glowing and shining down on you, and I knew that you were something so special, my boy. The sun and moon spirits had sent you from a place far away and blessed us with you. To be a part of our family and tribe. So we didn’t ask any questions, took you home, and made you ours.

“The spirits sent you here, my dear,” Kanna said, causing Amaruq to look at her, “They sent and blessed you. Tui and La, blessed your place, life, and health, and the sun spirit Agni had blessed you with the touch of fire. All of you children were sent as gifts from the spirits, but you, my sun sent child, you were hand-delivered by them.”

Amaruq looked at his hands and then said, “But, I’m like the bad guys in all the fire stories. If I can do their bending, won’t I be bad like them?”

“Why does Amaruq keep saying he bad!?” Katara yelled, “He’s not bad!”

“What if I become bad because of the fire?!” he cried at her.

It was now Bato's turn to talk, “Listen, all three of you. A person's power or where they come from is not what makes them good or bad. Not everyone from Fire Nation, despite what the war may show us, is bad. Just as not everyone in our tribe and the Northern Water Tribes is good. What makes a person good or bad, is their actions, choices, what they do with their powers and abilities. Amaruq will not become bad now that he is a fire bender. Fire bending and wherever Amaruq has come from will never be what makes him anything. Does that make seans?” he asked, looking at the two children in Hakoda and Kya’s laps.

Sokka and Katara nodded their heads, and the youngest of the three children climbed across her father’s lap and lacked on to her oldest brother, saying, “See? I said you not bad, and so does Bato.”

Amaruq returned his sister's hug, and when the time came for them to break apart, he asked, “Did the Spirits really bring me?”

“They did,” Kya said, smiling a little as she brushed Amaruq bangs out of his face, “And if they sent you like this, that means there’s nothing wrong or bad about you. They brought you so our little family could begin and be just perfect, with you and your brother, and your sister just the way you are. Do you understand, my darlings?”

Both boys nodded, and Katara smiled and gave a still very treaty, “Yes, Mama."

“Wait, wait, wait!” Sokka cried, looking horrified, “If the spirit brought Amaruq from far away, does that mean you and Daddy aren’t his real mama and daddy?! Is he not really our brother?!”

At the revelation of this, Amaruq looked ready to start crying again, but Hakoda knew just what to say to reassure all of his children.

“We’re not sure exactly where Amaruq came from or who gave birth to him, but it doesn’t matter,” he looked to his oldest, “You are ours in every way that matters. You are still our son. You are still Sokka and Katara’s older brother. Nothing is ever going to change that.”

There were a few smaller questions that the children had; all that was answered by one of the four adults. When all the crying and problems were over, Hakoda pulled all three children and Kya into a hug, promising that everything was okay and that their family wasn't going to change. Amaruq looked much better now. Deep down, Hakoda felt there were still some things that the Amaruq or his siblings couldn't fully understand yet, but they would learn as they grew.

The rest of the night went on without much trouble. They ate dinner together as they always did, and when it was time for the children to go to bed, Kanna told them stories about brave warriors and Avatars of the Water Tribes like Kuruk, Lyta, Ikuma, and Kallik.

When the children were all fast asleep in their bedrolls, Shila curled up around them, with no hints of the distress of the day clear on their sleeping faces, the four adults all went outside and walked to the edge of the village. They were all quiet for a long time before Kya said, “If anyone from any of the other tribes or our own, tries to a lay a finger on his head, I swear to Tui and La I’ll-”

“Do what?" Bato asked, not to be hurtful or condescending, but more out of concern, remembering how Kya used to act in her younger years. Before becoming a mother and a chief's wife. 

“Dig out my father's machete and see if it’s still sharp,” she said, cold hard look painted across her face

“I'm sure civil war would be just lovely this time of year,” Hakoda said dryly, “Add a few threats of Fire Nation raids, and we’re all good for the end of our people.”

“Can’t we just have Amaruq hide it?” Bato asked, “He doesn't seem eager to learn how to use firebending. Maybe there's no need to let anyone know.”

“I don't think he can control it,” Kya said, “Besides my mother used to tell me that Bender's emotions can cause their powers to show. What do we do if we lie about his bending, and one day when he is scared, happy, or upset, he lets out a flash of fire like he did today? What do we do then?”

“Do you think it could be harmful to him to hide as well?” Hakoda asked, not sure how any of this worked.

“I have no idea,” Bato said, “I’ve never heard of such a thing, but I can imagine something like it's possible.”

“Well, it's not like we can tell the other tribes either,” Kya said, running her hands through her hair, “You know how some of those men are. They won't care that he's a boy, not even five years old yet. I've seen how they look at him. They’re waiting and looking for one reason for us to get rid of him or through him aside.”

“Not every chief will want him dead,” Kanna said, “There are plenty who recognize that he is spirit sent and will not go against Tui and La. And even if they're not, there are countless others who know it's wrong to murder an innocent child no matter where he comes from. Atka, Tugak, and Zaya’s boy, all of them will not let Amaruq be harmed.”

“But do we tell them? Do we tell anyone?” Hakoda asked. It seemed clear that there were more apparent problems disclosing Amaruq abilities, but was just hiding it going to be better? And what would that do for his son's perception of himself? Would he go back to thinking there was something wrong with him or that he was terrible?

“We have a few weeks until we meet up with the other tribes,” Bato said, “We're not going to come to an answer tonight. We should think about our options for a little while longer before we decide what to do.” 

Hakoda looked at his wife, who nodded in agreeance. Kanna then went back to check on the children, and Bato went to his own home. That left the chief alone with Kya. She was looking up at the stars, her face still angry and worried but calmer now. 

The Aurora was shining bright, flashing colors dancing around in the sky. The Aurora and Spirits Lights were two different things. The Aurora was a comman occurances, happing all year long. The Spirit Lights only came in the long winter. They were brighter and had a wider range of colors than the Aurora, and if you looked carefully enough you could see the outline of the spirits in their wolrd. Some elders say that the Aurora was the ancestors in the afterlife, guiding the living and watching over them. Hakoda had always found comfort in that idea. Briefly, he wondered if his father was looking down on him and his wife. Suppose he was seeing and knowing everything going on, trying to give him some advice or wisdom on what to do. Or his sister Myra, maybe she was telling him what to do, and he just couldn’t hear her.

“Do you remember when we were younger?” Kya asked, snapping the man out of his thoughts, “And I’d drag you and Bato out here with me? And we just talk and watch the sky.”

“I do,” Hakoda said, “Those were some of my favorite times.”

“I miss it,” she said, “I miss being that young. I miss that time before we had responsibilities, and tribes, and children to take care of and worry about. I miss being able to sneak out at night and watch the sky. I miss being able to run after you and Bato. Sometimes I wish life was as simple as it was back then. I love our children, but sometimes I feel as if I'm not mature enough to care for and love them properly.”

“Don’t say that my darling,” Hakoda said, wrapping his arms around her waist, planting a kiss on the top of her head, “You’re the best mother out children could ever ask for.”

“When I saw that fire,” she began, “Panic came over me like never before. I was so scared that someone would take Amaruq, and that just opened up this floodgate of being worried about someone taking Sokka or Katara. I hated that feeling, Koda. I never want to feel it again, but I know I will.”

“We'll figure this out,” he said, “You and I, we'll make it work. We’ll keep them safe. We’ll protect them. And as they grow older, they will begin protecting each other as well.”

Kya now turned to look at him. Her blue eyes seemed to be filled with exhaustion and anxiety. Hakoda wanted to make it go away and have her be calm and happy again.

He leaned down and kissed her gently, taking her hand in his and said, “Come on, we should go home; it’s late.”

Together they went home, and when they got inside, they curled up in their bedroll. Hakoda knew that Kya wouldn’t fall asleep quickly, so he held her close and rubbed her back while closing his eyes and drifting into sleep.

XXX

Kya was on the beaches near Sednala City. She only had to look for a second to know exactly where she was. This place had stayed the same since her grandmother was a girl. Hardly ever-changing as the years went on.

It was summertime. Which should have seemed odd because last she was aware it was nearly winter. Any snow on the beach was gone, allowing for the dark sand that hid underneath to be visible. Behind ther the tall pine trees turned to the dark green of summer. The water was as warm as it would get all year long. Evidence of this was Hakoda and the children playing a few yards away from her. The four of them were just running around splashing and laughing at each other.

It brought a smile to Kya’s face. To see her family so happy and carefree. It was how it was meant to be. It was how they were meant to be. Together and happy.

“They're such beautiful children,” a voice said behind her.

When Kya turned, she saw a woman. A very tall woman at that, who looked strangely familiar, but a bit out of place. 

Her strikingly beautiful face was covered in the traditional Water Tribe spirit marks of old. But instead of painted on her face they were tattooed, the way hardly anyone allowed their daughters to get anymore. Her hands were also covered in ink as well, much as the one Kya had herself. The woman's septum was pierced with bone in northern fashion as well.

The woman was dressed oddly for summer as well. She wore a long-sleeve navy dress, with embroidering of snow and ocean waves one the skirt, and bolts of lightning on the bodice, with trimming of polar leopard fur. A cape on her shoulder was also made from a polar leopard and Kya could see the hood was the animal's head with teeth still protruding from the mouth. Around her hips was a beaded belt with a pair of caribou antlers hanging from it, which Kya had to imagine couldn’t be very comfortable to walk around with. Even her boots, which were also beaded and made from white fur and leather, seemed wrong for summer.

This woman seemed better dressed for holy winter ceremonies, or maybe early spring right before the Equinox. Not for the warmth of Summer. 

Her clothes, northern piercing, and old tattoos weren't the only unusual thing about her appearance. Her skin seemed lighter than most people of the Water Tribe, suggesting that she had a parent who was of another country. And her eyes weren’t the same blue like everyone else Kya knew. No, they were more bronze in color. Other than that, her face shape seemed to be a bit sharper and familiar in a way that she couldn't quite place.

Kya could confirm that she had never seen this woman before, but strangely she's still seemed familiar. As if someone had given her a description of this woman once perhaps. Or maybe a character from the spirit stories her aunties would tell when she was younger.

“Your oldest,” the woman went, pointing right at him, “What’s his name?”

“Amaruq,” Kya said, still studying the woman.

“He reminds me of my cousins, on my mother's side, that is,” the woman said, “All them were pale, golden-eyed. I guess that makes sense, seeing as they were full-blooded Fire Nation children. They grew to be strong fire benders just like your son will.”

Kya’s head turned so hard to look back at this woman, horrified by what she said; she swore she nearly snapped her neck.

“Relax, my dear,” the woman went on, raising her hand “You have nothing to fear for me. I’m here to help you.”

“Help me how?” Kya asked, raising an eyebrow.

The woman was quiet. The slight smile that had been on her face disappeared, as she pressed her lips into a soft line. She then looked at Kya and said, “Agni and Tui are brother and sister. They bicker and fight, and hardly ever do they get along. But when they do, it is our job to obey them both. I know many exist in our tribe today who will not want to see the boy grow to adulthood. Because they are hateful or fearful of what he may become. But they must be reminded that their fears, hatred, and own opinions are nothing in comparison to the spirits and their decisions. When the time comes, I will be there to remind them of that.” 

She then turned to look at Kya and rested her hands on her shoulder, “You have been tasked to be this boy's mother, and you have done wonderfully, my dear. But your greatest trials and challenges are yet ahead. This winter will be different for him, but you must have faith that Tui will keep him well and safe. You must be strong for them all. Do you believe that you can do that? Do you think that you are ready?”

Kya looked down at her feet, before turning back to her children and husband playing in the water. She knew from the moment that Hakoda brough Amaruq home, and when Sokka and Katara were born, that she would do anything for her children. She’d give up everything and anything for them, and nothing would ever change that. But she knew that she also had to be strong for them like her mother was strong for her. There was no other choice.

Kya looked back at the woman and nodded. She smiled and said, “Good.”

~X~

That’s when Kya woke up. She was in her home, Hakoda and the children sleeping next to her.

“Mama?”

She looked up and saw Amaruq, holding his blanket to his chest as he stood over her.

“What is baby?” she asked, “Is something wrong?”

Amaruq shook his head and looked down before asking, “Mama, can I cuddle with you?”

“Of course, baby,” Kya said, holding out her arms for Amaruq to walk into. He curled up into her chest and whispered, “I love you, Mama.”

“I love you too,” she said.

_I won’t let anything happen to you,_ she thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things.
> 
> 1\. If you weren't sure in this chapter, Katara's two, Sokka's three, Amaruq's four. Katara's super upset cause she can't understand why her older brother whos always happy and helpful and very good to her, could think he's bad, and she hates him saying it.
> 
> 2\. Kya's reaction to Amaruq's bending felt a bit weird after wrote but I couldn't come up with any other way to do it, so it's what we get.
> 
> 3\. As the chapters go on were going to focus more on Sokka and Katara, I promise. I just have to deal with a few more things with Amaruq and then we can do that.
> 
> 4\. This is an update on the note since I change a few things but tattoos and Spirit Lights will be better explained in an upcoming chapters.
> 
> If you ever want to reach out or talk to me my Tumblr is love-hello-i-m-reagan. And with that until next time!


	4. Chieftess Atka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew who it was. Chieftess Atka of the Kallik Tribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, beautiful readers! I hope you're all doing well. I am back with another chapter, and again I'm going to apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes. We are working on them, but you know what dyslexia still sucks. I have another exciting announcement. I have started a Tumblr side blog dedicated to this fanfiction. That's where I'll be putting means, reference photos, some other little things as well. You can go there to ask me questions you have about the fic, all sorts of stuff. The blog is sun-sent-child if you want to go check it out. Also, know that there's going to be a super long author's note at the bottom talking about a lot of things that you read about in this chapter. So make sure to read that. Again I'm going to ask you guys if you like this story, please leave a comment. Hearing what you guys think means so much to me. With that, please enjoy guys, gals, and non-binary pals!

_“Give him back.”_

_“He doesn’t belong to you.”_

_“The savages took him.”_

_“No, they didn’t, Agni sent him there.”_

_“Why would he do that?”_

_“Perhaps he knows your bloodline is tainted and is trying to purify it.”_

_“Don’t act high and mighty.”_

_“I should say the same for you.”_

It was hot. The room was large, with walls and decor so intricate and ornate, giving the impression of power. There were countless pliers and a platform with a large throne up high. Massive walls of flames around the throne illuminated the room, giving it a golden glow that had a sinister feel. 

Sitting in the throne was Amaruq, much older, a young man in his late teens. He was tall and muscular, but slimmer than Hakoda or any of the men of the Water Tribe got to be. His dark hair grew out to hips, and some of it was tied in a top knot. He was dressed strang, wearing what looked like Fire Nation robes mixed with ceremonial Water Tribe regalia.

He looked scared, well, maybe sacred wasn’t the right word. Concerned and anxious, perhaps it was better to say. 

There were two dragons on his sides. One a chilling cobalt color with eyes that burned with hate and fury. The other warm vermillion whose eyes held wisdom and authority. Their teeth were bared, and the steam blew out of their nostrils.

_“Come home to take your rightful throne.”_ the blue one said.

_“No, stay strong to your bond of trust and faith,”_ the red one told him.

The voices of the dragons were deep and grum, and they shook the body to the bone.

_“You poisoned him, with thoughts of betrayal, treachery, and greed.”_

_“And you weakened him, with dependence on others and beliefs in foolish things.”_

The dragons then both vanished, leaving Amaruq alone on the massive throne. He was shaking, and there seemed to be tears brimming in his eyes. 

“What do I do? What do I choose?” he asked, his voice sounding small and meek.

_“Well then,”_ a new slimy voice said, _“If you can’t choose where your loyalties lie, perhaps you shall be disposed of._ ”

Amaruq turned in horror to see a giant black dragon glaring at him. In one quick move, the monster opened its enormous jaws, and there was a cry of pain and a flash of blood and fire.

~~~

Kya woke up screaming. She was thrashing and kicking so hard that she woke Hakoda, who was asleep next to her. It took him a minute to grab her flailing arms and roll on top of her, pinning her down, hoping that it would soothe the violent actions her body was making. It took Kya a few moments to realize that she was awake. She sat up like a shoot pushing her husband off of her to look over to where their children were sleeping. By some miracle, they were all still asleep, and only when Kya saw that Amaruq and Katara were cuddled up together did she let out a sigh of relief.

After making sure that her son was safe, Kya fell back into Hakoda’s arms and wept.

“It’s okay, darling,” he told her, “Whatever it was, it was just a bad dream. It wasn’t real.”

Kya knew that he was right, but she couldn’t shake the image of Amaruq getting murdered in front of her eyes. There were also the words of the dragons floating around in her mind.

She didn’t fully understand what they had been talking about, but she knew one thing. The Fire Nation would never have Amaruq back. If they wanted him back so badly, they shouldn’t have let the spirits take him.

XXX

Gran Gran said that the best use of snowberries was to turn them into juice, and then you could make a sweet drink that turned your lips and tongue purple. As yummy as it was, she also said it was more useful to make jams.

Amaruq didn’t think that making jam was very interesting, but he had been told to stay with Gran Gran, so he sat quietly as she crushed the berries with her pestle. There wasn’t much for him to do, and he couldn't reach his fingers in the bowl to get a taste. Gran Gran would wack his hand with her slippers if he got caught doing that.

It had been two weeks since Amaruq fist bent, and he hadn't done it since. Daddy and Mama said he could at home, but he shouldn’t do it around other people. That was okay with him. He didn’t want to fire bend. He didn’t care what, Bato, or Daddy, or Mama said. He didn’t like the fire, and it was scary.

His little brother and sister weren’t acting any differently after finding out. Well, Katara had been begging him to shower his ‘pretty magic’ as she called it, and Sokka had asked if he could cook meat with just his hands now, but not much else was different.

Amaruq huffed and wished he was with his siblings now. Katara was napping since she was ‘still a baby’ in Sokka’s words, and his brother was also asleep after he had too much for lunch. So that meant Amaruq had to spend the afternoon with Gran Gran, while Mama watched his siblings, and Daddy and Bato were out on one of the last fishing trips of the year.

As he watched Gran Gran begging scooping jam into a clay jar, Amaruq thought again that he wished there were kids in the village beside his siblings who were his age. Katara was the youngest child in the village, and all the older kids were at least five years older than Amaruq. Old enough to have real jobs, go on hunting and fishing trips, and to be too busy even to listen if Amaruq were to ask to play.

He knew there were other kids his age in other tribes, but he didn't know any of them because he never got to talk to them. Maybe Mama would see that he was big enough this year and let him go.

“You don’t seem very interested,” Gran Gran said, not looking up from her work.

“I’m bored,” Amaruq whined, “Can’t I at least help you?”

“Do you think you can do it without spilling?” Gran Gran asked. Amaruq was quiet, knowing that he couldn’t.

“Do you know the first Winter Prayer fully?” she asked.

“Yes,” the golden-eyed child said resting his head in his hands.

“What about the second one?”

“Yeah, I did it for Daddy last night.”

“The third?”

“Not yet,” Amaruq muttered, looking down at his boot.

“Do it for me now,” Gran Gran said.

“But I don’t know it all.”

“Do what you do know, and I’ll help you along the way.”

Amaruq took a deep breath and thought very carefully as he began to recall the lines.

“Winds of winter hear our calls. Send us to our families’ hearts with grace. In Tui’s light, we ask for peace and the blessings of the earthly world. La, we thank you for… harvest gathered in….”

“Warmth of Spring and Fall,” Gran Gran said.

“In the warmth of Spring and Fall to keep us fed in the darkest times. Together we thank… for our lives today, but remember those before... who did not have such gifts. May, our ancestors in the sky dance with joy… um… for we are still here to celebrate in the lands of our forefathers.”

“Very good,” Gran Gran said, “Now do it again.

Amaruq recited the prayer about four or five more times until he almost had it perfect. When he was all done Gran Gran was also finishing up where her work as well.

“Gran Gran,” he asked, “Can’t I go play now that you're done, and I did my prayers well?”

She gave Amaruq that look that made him duck his face in his jacket collar.

“Play where?” she said.

“In the village, I’ll bring Shila with me. I promise I’ll be good.”

When his grandmother didn’t answer him, he folded his hands and said, “Please Gran Gran, I’ve been here all day.”

It took a bit of time before Gran Gran finally nodded her head, and Amaruq broke into a smile and ran off to the kennel hut to find Shila fast asleep with Miska and Pakak. To wake her up, Amaruq took some seal jerky out of his pocket and held it fount of Shila’s nose. The polar dog sniffed the meat for a moment before open her eyes.

She quickly ate up the piece of jerky, and then followed a giggling Amaruq out of the kennel. The two ran through the village careful not to run in or get in the way of anyone. He had told Gran Gran that he was going to play in the village, but it wouldn’t be too bad if he went out a little way. Would it?

It wasn’t that far. If someone were to go to the edge of the village, they would see him and Shila. They would be fine if someone came looking for them.

It was a clear day, and the sun was high in the sky. Amaruq knew that soon enough, the sun would stop rising, and the three months of darkness would begin. He didn’t mind when it stayed dark for so long, but he did miss the sun. But the wintertime is when spirits danced in the sky the longest, and the stars told all the best stories then too.

Amaruq wasn’t sure when he started building a snow wall, but he was having trouble getting it higher than his hips. Shila wasn’t much help, but she did break if one side of the wall began to fall. After a while, Amaruq was able to get something a little bit taller than him built. Once it was done, he slumped down against it, and Shila rested her head in his lap.

Slowly, Amaruq began petting the top of Shila’s head and looked up at the sky, not thinking much. Clouds had rolled over the air across the sun. Looking up at the where the sun would be, thinking back to the stories Gran Gran told him.

Amaruq didn’t know many stories about Agni, which was a little strange since he was one of the Great Spirits. He could remember countless ones about Tui and La, the First Mothers Nuwa and Umay, and a few on the four winds, but only two about Agni. Amaruq wonder if when he got older, Gran Gran would tell him more stories about the Sun Spirit, especially now that he was a fire bender.

Thinking about fire bending made Amaruq’s lips sink into a frown. Why did it have to be him? Why did he have to be a fire bender? Gran Gran said it was a blessing from Agni, but if that were true, why did it have to be bending? Why couldn’t La and Tui bless him, and make him a water bender like his little sister would be?

Thinking about Katara made him remember the way her eyes lite up when she asked him to show her his bending or magic or whatever. She said that it had looked pretty when he did it the first time. Amaruq wouldn't call fire pretty. He did like watching it late at night as he and his siblings fell asleep. There were somethings about fire that was nice. It was warm and bright. It made everything glow golden.

Ever so slowly, Amaruq peeled off his mitten and held out his palm in front of him. It took only a second for a small flame to show up in his hand. It was like a little heartbeat, Amaruq thought as the fire danced in his palm. He smiled to himself.

“Handy little trick,” a voice said.

Amaruq put the fire out, turned to the voice, and gasped. There was a woman.

The woman was old. Maybe not as old as Gran Gran, but older than Daddy. She was tall and had the face tattoos a lot of old ladies seemed to have in the Southern Water Tribe. Her hair was long and white, done in two braids that went past her hips and had abalone shell hair ties at the bottom of them. Not only that, but she had two feathers on the top of both braids as well, telling Amaruq that she had to be a great warrior to have such an honorable item to wear in everyday dress. She wore a typical blue parka and snow dress, but hers was trimmed with snow leopard caribou fur instead of polar bear. With that as well, she carried a giant wooden walking stick that had images carved into it and words that were most likely from the Old Language.

Amaruq could feel his heart beating in his chest. Mama and Daddy said that no one was supposed to see him fire bending, and now this strange lady had!

“Oh, don’t look so worried, my dear,” the woman said, moving down to sit on her knees, setting her staff to the side.

Shila looked at the woman letting out a small growl to warn the woman not to harm Amaruq. At this, the old lady smiled and held out her hand, and Shila got her sent before licking the woman’s hand playfully.

“Good girl” the lady said before looking back to Amaruq, whose face was covered in worry.

“It’s alright, dear,” the woman said, “I’m not going to tell or hurt you, I promise.”

“Mama and Daddy said I wasn’t supposed to do it outside the house,” Amaruq said, looking down.

“It’s okay, dear,” the woman said again, “What’s important now is that you learn form this experience. What do you think you’ve learned?”

“I need to hide my bending?” Amaruq asked, looking up.

The woman made a face and shook her head, “Oh, no, no, no. Not at all, dear. I was thinking more along the lines of listening to your mother and father. I feel that’s a much better lesson, don’t you, Amaruq?”

“I guess so,” Amaruq said.

“Good,” the woman said, smiling.

“How do you know my name?” he asked, looking up at her, “You’re not in our tribe. I’ve never seen you before.”

The woman smiled and shook her head, “No, deary, I’m not of your tribe, but you've seen me before. I've known you since you a little babe, but right now, I’m here to speak to with your father, Chief Hakoda.”

“That’s my daddy!” Amaruq declared jumping up from his spot.

“I know. Would you like to take me to him?” the lady asked, smiling as Amaruq nodded his head, “Well, come on then. I’ll even give you a ride on my sled. Your polar dog should be able to keep up.”

Amaruq helped the woman to her feet and walked passed his snow wall to see a sled that had two snow leopard caribou in the front of it. He wondered how he had not heard it before. Once they were both on the sled and Shila was ready to go, the woman grabbed the reins and called out, “Huise, Baise, hai hai!”

With that, the large animals took off and Shila following them closely. Amaruq had never been on a sled pulled by anything other than polar dogs. He thought they were the best way to travel, but the snow leopard caribou were much fasted and maybe just a bit more fun.

XXX

“Where’s Amaruq?” Hakoda asked, looking around the hut to see both Sokka and Katara waking up from their naps, but his oldest nowhere to be found.

“I left him with your mother after lunch,” Kya said, “Thought they should be home by now.”

“Um,” Bato said, looking like this was the last thing he wanted to do, “I saw Kanna talking to Rumi when we got back. Amaruq wasn’t with her.”

Kya’s faced paled a bit, but then Hakoda said, “Hey, let’s calm down. This is my mother we’re talking about. She knows where Amaruq is and isn’t going to let him out of her sight. She knows where he is, I’m sure of it.”

Just then the someone called or Hakoda from the outside of the tent. Stepping out, he saw it was Panuk, one of the preteens in the village. He looked a little nervous when he said, “My father told me to tell you there a lady from another tribe here, sir.”

The chief looked to his wife and Bato, who had followed him out and made their way to see the visiter. Once he saw the sled pulled by two snow leopard caribou and the staff in the woman’s hand, Hakoda knew who it was. Chieftess Atka of the Kallik tribe. 

Who was also holding Amaruq in her one arm?

Oh, boy.

“Chieftess Atka,” Hakoda said walking up to her.

“Chief Hakoda,” she replied, a smiled press to her lips, “I believe I’ve found your little spirit sent child.”

“Hi, Daddy,” Amaruq said, “Hi Mama.”

“Aren’t you suppose to be with your Gran Gran, little boy?” Kya asked, crossing her arms and giving Amaruq a stern look.

“She said I could go play with Shila,” Amaruq said, pointing to the polar dog that was close by.

“Did she now?” Hakoda said, knowing full well if his mother did tell his son to go off and play, Amaruq still managed to do something he wasn’t supposed to.

“Found the little pup making a snow wall,” Atka went on, passing the boy to Kya, “Built it fairly high for his size.”

“Hmm,” the chief said, looking at his oldest. Turning back to his fellow leader he said, “You and your people are always welcome here, Atka and your friendship is highly valued, but please forgive me for thinking you and your tribe were coming next week.”

“Oh, my tribe is yes,” Atka said, “They finishing up the last preparation before winter. I left my nephew in charge so that I could come here and speak with you.”

“On what subject?” Hakoda asked, wondering what couldn’t wait until they reached Sednala City.

Atka’s eyes looked over to Amaruq, and all she said, was, “I think it’s best if we discuss it more privately.”

“Well, in that case,” Kya said, stepping forward, “You don’t you unharness you animals and join our family for dinner. We’re having squid and sea prunes.”

“Squid!” Amaruq cried eyes lighting up at the sound of his favorite food.

Chuckling at the boy’s antics, Atka smiled and said, “I’d love to.”

XXX

Hakoda was seventeen when his father died. Seventeen years old, when he took on the responsibilities of the chief. His father had groomed him his whole life to be ready for the role, but when the time came, he wasn’t. He had his mother to help him sure, and his sister, Bato, and Kya for moral support, but it still wasn’t easy.

Honestly, if it had not been for Atka taking him under her wing, Hakoda wasn’t sure how he would have gotten through his first few years. The chieftess was younger than Kanna but had been in her role long before Hakoda’s father ever took on his. Being fifteen at the time of her own mother's death and her succession of chief hood, Atka sympathized with Hakoda and did all she could to help him.

Because of this, Atka was, in a way, was like a second mother figure. She was always giving him advice and counsel. Joking with Hakoda in a way, he never saw her do with the other chiefs. She often treated Hakoda like she did own her daughter. Well, that was before Parsa left the tribe, but still.

It was Akta who first congratulated him and Kya on Amaruq’s ‘birth,’ sending them a koa sword that laid hidden away until the boy was older. Every celebration, and festival where all the tribes met up, she was itching to hold one of Hakoda’s children and show off her own grandchildren as well.

Despite all this in mind, there was something a bit worrisome about her being here so early and not being able to wait for another week to speak with him.

He tried not to think about it as dinner finished up. As Atka and Kanna caught up with one another, and Katara asked about her braids.

“How you get the feathers?” she asked, pointing to the two that the chieftess had in each braid.

“Well,” Atka said, pulling the child into her lap, “They’re white sea eagle feathers. And I'm sure you children have been taught that sea eagles are very sacred birds. To earn the honor of wearing their feathers in your hair, and earn a headpiece, you must complete three acts of bravery during wartime.”

“What are they?” Sokka asked, mouth still full of squid.

“You must take five enemy ships, steal an enemy's weapon without killing them, and lead a successful battle attack on the night of a new moon.”

“Wow,” Amaruq whispered, “You did all that?”

“I did,” Atka said, “Seems so long ago that that happened.”

“Even when we were children, few were able to accomplish all three acts,” Kanna said, “It would be good to see another earn the honor.”

“I think I could die happy, knowing I'm the only one in our age,” Atka said, smirking a bit.

“All right, my darlings,” Kya said, standing up, “It’s time for bed. Say your star prayers and get to your blankets.”

“But Mama!” Sokka cried, “Stroy first!”

“If you want a story, ask your Gran Gran,” Kya said.

“Gran Gran, please!” both of the boys begged, folding their hands.

“Please!” Katara yelled.

“I think Atka may have a story for you three if you asked her nicely,” Kanna said, looking at to woman to her left.

“Please, will you tell us a story, ma’am?” Amaruq asked, bowing his head to be respectful.

Atka laughed said, “Gather around, I’ll tell you one. Have you children heard of Avatar Kallik?”

“She’s the one who beat the Storm King,” Amaruq said.

“Yes, she did, but have you heard the story of how she fought and learned the secrets of the Orca Wolf?”

All three of the children leaned in as Akta began wiving the tale of the might Avatar. Stories of Kallik were some of the most popular adventure stories that the tribe had about women. Hakoda remembered as a child how Myra would beg to hear about the only Water Tribe Avatar that had more than one tale to her name.

As Atka went on with her story, the younger chief noticed there was something off about her. He had seen Atka tell stories to children many times, but as she sat here now, she seemed less enthusiastic. Not as animated as she usually was as a storyteller. As if her mind was elsewhere. Which probably it was. 

There was a glimmer in her eyes, every time she looked over at Amaruq. Like she was thinking hard. What was going on in her head, Hakoda had no idea, but he had a feeling it wasn’t good.

XXX

“I will say this much,” Atka said, as she and Hakoda walked to the outskirts of the village, “When our ancestors left the North, they were not looking for a home of beauty. But by Tui and La did the find one.”

The sky was evident tonight. The Aurora wasn't shining in the air but does billions upon billions of stars shined like diamonds in the inky black. Fresh snow glowed blue in the moonlight, and the only noise to be heard was them.

When they were far enough away from the village, that they felt safe no one would overhear them or be able to sneak up on them; that is when Hakoda turned to his fellow chief.

“Do tell what brought you so early,” he said.

“You are too much like your father,” Atka said, a small smile on her face. “Always so impatient to hear what my reasons are for being where I am, for doing what I do. You’re patient, I've seen you be patient. So just wait for a moment before we speak.”

“I just prefer to get the bad news out of the way.”

“Do you think I have bad news?”

“Is it good?”

Atka was quiet before saying, “It's not news. Well, to you, I don’t think it will be news. You are aware that I often consult the spirits using fire when the ocean surface is not available. A practice that has been passed down for generations in my tribe.”

“You’ve told me,” Hakoda said, not feeling better at how this conversation was beginning.

“Last night Tui and La, with the consent of Agni, sent me a vision in flames,” she said.

“What was it?” he asked.

“Your oldest,” Atka said, “And some of our fellow chiefs. They were, _coming_ shall we say, for him.”

Hakoda didn’t meet her eyes. He just looked off to the side as Atka went on.

“Ever since the spirts blessed you with that boy, I could feel his power. I knew that he’d be a fire bender. There’s a sun spark in his eyes. And today, I have seen him fire bend with my own eyes.”

“What do you-”

“It doesn’t matter,” she said, “What matters now is keeping the boy safe.”

“What is it you suggest I do?” Hakoda asked her.

“There's only one thing I think you can do,” Atka said, “Tell the others.”

“I can’t.”

“You must.”

“You said it yourself,” Hakoda said, “They’ll come for him.”

“Hiding his powers for too long will only make matters worse. It's best to tell them now, and be honest instead of having them find out later and have them see it as a betrayal. There are more who wish to keep the Spirits happy and find the murder of a young boy abhorrent.”

Hakoda was quiet, the same feeling he felt when he had this conversation the first time was rising back up inside him. He knew that Atka had his best interest in mind, but the thought of people coming for his son was stronger than anything.

“Still, of course, it is your decision. I can't make you or your wife do anything. I will not tell anyone either. To Tui and La, I swear it.”

“Time, Atka, I need time.”

“I can understand that that's why I came now, but the truth is you don’t have much of it.”

The man let out a sigh and looked up to the sky. The moon's light shined down of them, and at that moment, Hakoda wished the spirits would just speak to him and tell him what to do and what it is they wanted.

“Come now,” Atka said, resting her hand on his shoulder, “Trust the spirits now. Why would they send him to you just to take him away?”

“The Spirits can have twisted ways at times,” he answered.

“Oh, the spirts are far more kind than cruel.”

“How can you say that?”

Akta looked up at the sky and said, “Every day our hearts beat and our lungs take in air, we are blessed. What other enormous act of kindness could the spirits give us than the life we live?”

Hakoda looked at her and then Akta scoffed and rolled her eyes, “I heard it, but it’s the truth.”

“Do you have any more proverbs you like to share or-”

Atka held up a hand and went, “Ah, no, no, no. Not a word from you.”

Hakoda laughed and shook his head.

“Just wait for the Solstice,” Atka said, “That is when the spirits will be closest to our world. That is when they answer the most questions. Keep good faith, and they will answer us.”

“I guess I don’t have a choice, do I?” Hakoda said, once more looking up at the moon praying that all would end well. At least for his son's sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, a lot of things to talk about let's go! 
> 
> Side note, I want everyone to know that I tried very hard when taking elements from Real World cultures to be as respectful as I can. If you see anything that is disrespectful, or possibly racist please let me know. I'm a human being I don't know everything so I'm bound to make mistakes. If you see something that doesn't seem right please let me know. I don't want to disrespect anyone.
> 
> 1\. For those of you who are reading the part with Atka and Amaruq and going ‘Stranger danger!’. How I picture most water tribe children being raised, is that they are to trust and respect all adults in the tribe, because of the communal and family ties their people value. Most parents don't see a problem with this because they know that their children are going to be taken care of by others and the tribe as well. Also if Amaruq not recognizing Atka fully seems weird, I kind of thought this too, but then I remembered not every 4 year old is going to remember someone they see like twice a year.
> 
> 2\. Umay is a Mongolian Spirit of the earth, motherhood, and fertility. Nuwa is the mother goddess in Chinese mythology. I will go into them more as the story progresses and we talked more about other spirits and their importance. But if you were wondering that's where those names came from, because in the Avatar Wiki they don't have names from many other ‘great spirits’.
> 
> 3\. Simply put koa weapons are traditional Hawaiian weapons made of wood and sharks teeth. On the blog, I'm going to have a picture for you guys to see. I think koa weapons are really cool and interesting to look at. Plus I think it makes sense for the water tribe to have more weapons made from animal materials and wood, then metal seeing as that is rarer in the region they live in. Maybe not great for fight the fire nation but still.
> 
> 4\. As we all know the water tribe is heavily based on Inuit culture. When I was creating some things for the story I looked a lot into the cultures and traditions of the Native American. As you may or may not know feathers and headdresses are very important and sacred to many native tribes. To earn a war chief headdress there is a series of tasks that you must accomplish. I based the acts of bravery you see this chapter off of some of the ones that are actually requirements. If you want to learn more about war chiefs in the actual trial they have to complete I recommend looking up Joe Medicine Crow, his story is pretty cool.
> 
> 5\. In Inuit culture, there are stories of an animal called Akhlut or akh’lut, Also known as whalewolves or Orca wolves. I try to look into the more so I can have a better understanding of them in their cultural significance to the Inuit people, I couldn't find much. So what I'm going to do is I'm not going to mention them until I learn more, and if I find out that me mentioning them in the story is in any way disrespectful I will go back and remove that element, or if I find out the opposite and it's fine that I mentioned them I will use them a little more. 
> 
> 6\. According to the Avatar Wiki, The Southern water tribe is better at gender equality than the northern water tribe. But there still is some mild sexism. Take S1 Sokka. But how I see them is that men have certain roles and women have certain roles, but it's no big deal if either gender performs the others task. I'm also going to assume that gender equality levels vary from tribe to tribe. In the Kallik tribe, women are very dominant in all roles, and you're going to see that more as we see that driving their culture. Now that's not how we see all the tribes in the southern water tribe, that's just how this one tribe is in particular. 
> 
> 7\. I'm sorry if the end part of this chapter felt like a repeat of the last chapter. What I was trying to do here is just really drive home the fact that Hakoda is in between a rock and a hard place. Where none of the decisions are good. But he does have someone telling him what to do which may influence his decisions a little more. That was the goal of the end of this chapter. I know it's kind of a repeat of the last chapter but I'm just really trying to drive home the message of how difficult the situation is.
> 
> 8\. Looking into the fire and ocean for visions, and tattoos are something we're going to touch on more later.
> 
> Oh, boy, I think this is the longest author notes I ever wrote. That's all I really have to say again if you want to reach out to me you have my tumblers. That is the best way to get to me. I want you all to have a lovely day. Remember if you liked the stories please comment. And with that until next time!


	5. Night of the Ancestors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn’t want to think about her. Doesn’t want to relive it all, but it’s the Night of Ancestors, remembering the dead and how much losing them hurt you is what it was all about.
> 
> Or,
> 
> The adults think about all the stuff in their lives that makes them sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW: Death, talks of death and dying, kidnapping, mentions of raids, _very brief_ implied violence towards women, mentions stillbirth, and miscarriage.**
> 
> Y'all, do you know how many times I rewrote this chapter? I rewrote so hecking much, it's not funny. A small detail I'd like to mention. You'll see that I change the name of Harbor City to Sendala City. This is because the capital of the SWT actually doesn't have a name it's just listed as 'harbor city', and also there's an actual place in the Fire Nation is called Harbor City so I had to come up with a new name. Sedna is the Inuit goddess of the sea and the mammals who live in it, La is the Spirit of the Ocean, so that's how I came up with that. If this is problematic let me know! Again sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. If you what to see memes, articles, and photos I use, you can visit the side Tumblr I made for this story: sun-sent-child. If you like this story please leave a comment so I can hear your thoughts. And with that enjoy, guys, gals, and nonbinary pals!

“I hate Ancestor Night.”

“Koda, don’t say that.”

“Since when do you care?”

“It’s not respectful, and Mom and Dad will wake up and hear you.”

“Okay, but we agree that it’s a sucky celebration.”

“I mean, yeah, but you don’t say it.”

“We can only eat gross fish broth, make memorial pieces just to burn them, and only talk about death. Great way to kick off the winter.”

“Shut up, Mom will hear you, and whack us both.”

“We’re too old to be whacked,” Hakoda muttered.

“We’ll never be too old in her mind. She’ll probably still smack us when we’re 30,” Myra whispered.

Hakoda looked back at his sister. Tomorrow the whole village would pack up and make the trip to Sednala City, and when they got there, the Night of the Ancestors celebrations would begin. Their parents had sent them to bed early, like children, to be ready to help finish packing camp up in the morning. So here, the two siblings were curled up in the sleep mats, keeping their voices low so not to wake their parents.

“You think she’ll be okay tomorrow?” Myra asked.

“Who?”

“Mom. You know she makes pieces for her stolen friends every year.”

“She’ll be okay,” Hakoda said, “She’s made it through every year before now. She’s strong enough to do it again.”

“Think we’ll see the Spirit Lights at least?”

“Shaman Tuluk says we should.”

Myra hummed quietly as she pulled her furs closer to her nose. The two siblings didn’t say anything for a moment before the oldest asked, “Will you be okay tomorrow?”

“Why do you ask?”

“You’ve been, I don’t know, quieter pass couple of days,” he said, “I’m not complaining too much, but still.”

That got him a kick in the shin from his sister. He tried to yell at her, but then he got shushed. The two were quiet again, and it was almost a full minute before Myra said, “I don’t want to talk about burying you.”

“What are you talking about?” he asked her, “We’re too young to make those-”

“Dad’s letting you go with him on the next outing mission,” Myra said, “I know what’s going to happen, I know what you do. Koda, you could die.”

“Who told you that Dad was letting me go?” he asked, thinking Bato or someone else, had told his little sister behind his back.

“I’m not stupid,” she muttered, “Plus, I heard Mom and Dad arguing the other night.”

“My, I’m going to be fine,” Hakoda whispered, “I’m going to be with Dad and Bato the whole time. Nothing will happen to me.”

“You can’t say that!” she whisper-yelled, “You know you can’t say that. You don’t know what’s going to happen. There could be a storm, or you could run into Fire Nation ships-”

“And tomorrow I could get eaten by a polar bear dog,” the older deadpanned as he sat up.

Myra rolled her eyes and copied her brother’s actions, as she said, “You know what I mean, Koda. Tomorrow after we’re done telling the Ancestors’ stories, you will have to tell us what you want to be done after you die.”

“If I die,” Hakoda insisted.

“Whatever!” Myra cried, a bit too loud. It was somewhat surprising that neither Natak nor Kanna woke up then.

Myra looked down at her hand as they sat in her lap, “I just don’t want to think about you dying, Koda. Not now, not ever. Is that so hard to understand?”

Hakoda sighed a looked at his sister. This was the reason why he didn’t want to tell her he was going. It’s why he begged Kya and Bato not to tell. He didn’t want her worried like their mother was. He didn’t want his baby sister to have to think about him dying. He didn’t want to face the fact that he might die when he left the South for the first time in his life, either.

“I can understand it, Myra,” Hakoda said after a minute, “I know you’re worried and scared. I’m scared too.”

She looked up at him.

“But,” he went on, “I’m going to do everything in my power to keep us safe and stay alive. This is what all my training, all my lessons have been for. For me to go out and help our tribe. It’s mine and Dad’s job to watch after the tribe and watch after you. And by Tui and La, My, I’m going to do everything I can to come back. I _am_ going to come back, I promise.”

Without looking at him, Myra pulled her knees to her chest and muttered, “I wish I could go with you.”

“Why so you can push me overboard again?”

“That was one time, and you deserved it.”

“I had a fever afterward.”

“You had a fever for, like, a day and a half.”

“Mom said I could have died!”

“She did not.”

“She said it directly to you!”

At that, both Myra and Hakoda noticed their mother shifting in her blankets. They turned their heads to see if she get up and scold them for being awake. Kanna did sit up, and in a raspy, sleep ridden voice, she asked, “Are you two talking?”

“No,” they both said, hoping their mother was exhausted enough to fall back asleep.

Kanna hummed, nodding her head and laid back down. The siblings looked back at each other and laughed. Slowly Hakoda wrapped his arm around his sister’s shoulders and pulled her into a side hug, resting his chin on top of her head.

“You don’t need to worry about me, My,” he muttered, “I’m not going to the sky any time soon. I’ll be here to drive you crazy when we’re sixty.”

“Of course, you will be. Who else, besides me, is going to tell my grandchildren about amazing I am now?”

Hakoda scoffed and shook his head, “Yeah, sure.”

There was a pause, and then Myra said, “Love ya’ jerk.”

“Love you too, brat,” he said, pecking the top of her head the way their dad did. And not long later, the two fell asleep.

~X~

The Night of the Ancestors was what kicked off the Glacier Spirits Festival. It was a time to remember lost loved ones, the elders, and people who came before, who now danced in the sky with the dead.

It had never been Hakoda’s favorite celebration. As a young man, it was too morbid and cold of an event ever to want to participate in. But as he got older and went through his father and little sister’s deaths, Hakoda understood better. Still didn’t enjoy it. It was always one of his least favorite days of the year, but he understood it.

However, understanding something didn’t make going through it any easier. Honoring Natak and Myra didn’t make them being gone any better.

Natak died quickly. A stroke, the healers said. One minute he was there, the next he was gone. It had shocked the whole tribe and left Hakoda chief. There wasn’t a lot of time to morn on his part. When he did have time to sit down and process his feelings, what helped make things easier to deal with was the fact that his father lived a full life and was seemingly at peace with his life when he passed off into the sky.

If only the Spirits had been kind enough to make Myra’s passing as tolerable.

In the back of his mind growing up, Hakoda always saw himself dying first. He was the oldest; of course, he’d be the first to die between him and Myra. He was chief; he went out on risky trade missions to the Earth Kingdon, which ran the great chance of getting killed by the Fire Nation. He was the one who led their warriors into battle. Even with Myra being her slightly reckless, carefree self, she was always safer than Hakoda. 

But none of that mattered in the end, because here Hakoda was, at thirty-one years old and his little sister dead for seven years now. He didn’t cry for her anymore; it’s not what she would have wanted, but it was still hard. He’s tried to talk about her with Kya and Bato, but he’d just turn off emotionally every time. He still couldn’t understand why. It never happened when he told his children stories of their aunt. The only answer to why this might be was the idea of his kids having no idea who Myra was, was even more pain than that fact she was dead.

Because if Hakoda was going, to be honest with himself, he doesn’t want to think about Myra being gone. He doesn’t want to think about her. Doesn’t want to relive it all, but it’s the Night of the Ancestors, remembering the dead and how much them being gone hurts you is what it’s all about.

“Are you going to be okay?” Kya whispered into his ear as she wrapped her arms around Hakoda’s shoulders. 

“I’ll make it through just like every year,” he said, “What about you, darling? Will you be okay?”

Kya rested her forehead at the back of his neck and said, “Yeah, I’ll be alright,” there was a pause, and then she said, "I think I want to tell Silla. We can trust him, I'm sure of it."

“Okay,” he nodded. Again they were quiet for a good while before Hakoda said, “Well, I guess we should start getting ready to go.”

“Yeah,” she said, “We should.”

XXX

“You know, my youngest two grandchildren are about your age,” Auntie Atka told Amaruq as the small boy led her through the village. In one arm, the chieftess held Katara, and in the other, she held Sokka’s hand.

It was very early in the morning; the sky was still orangish-red. All the adults were busy packing everything up to leave for today and making sure that no animals would get into the supply houses. Because of this, Auntie Atka offered to take Amaruq and his siblings so Mama and Daddy could get ready.

“Really?” Amaruq asked, looking up at her.

“Yes, Kunik is five, and Nauja is four. When we get to Sednala City, I’ll introduce you, children,” she said.

“I’d like that,” Amaruq said, “Wouldn’t you, Sokka?”

“Yeah, I would,” the younger boy said, nodding his head.

The group slowly made their way to the outside of the village where Auntie Atka’s leopard caribou were tied up. After promising that they wouldn’t bite, the three siblings approached the creatures slowly.

“Their names are Huise and Baise, and they are brothers,” Auntie told them as they reached their hands out.

“They’re soft! Just like fox caribou” Katara cried as Baise nuzzled his head against her hands. Amaruq silently agreed as he scratched under Huise's chin, giggling at the purrs that the animal made.

“They got really big horns,” Sokka noted, looking up and pointing.

“They do,” the older woman nodded, “And every year they shed their antler so new ones can grow. Their antler should be falling off here soon.”

“They just fall off?” Amaruq asked, looking up at her.

“They do. We use them to make weapons and tool handles.”

“What kind of weapons?” Sokka asked.

“Oh, club handles and some spears. In the olden days, some warriors would take the antlers just as they were, file the ends to a bit sharper point, and use them to fight off enemies.”

“That sounds so cool!” the younger boy cried.

“Sounds scary,” Amaruq murmured. They continued to ask Auntie Atka questions, until;

“Children,” a voice called. Looking away from the massive animals, Amaruq saw that it was Mama.

“Come one, my dears,” she said, reaching down to pick up Katara, “We need to get ready to meet up with the other tribes, and I’m sure Auntie needs time to set up her sled.”

“But Mama,” Amaruq began.

“No buts. Come one, make sure you have all the things you want with you this week, and then get to the sleds. Unless you want to walk.”

The younger two boys both looked at each other before running off to get going. Walk to Sednala City? No way!

XXX

The trip to Sednala City was the same every year. They would stop at Ravens Point and meet with the other three tribes in their region. All the chiefs would quickly renew the alliance's vows, and they would move on to their final destination. Once they were at Sednala City, all the tribes in the confederation signed the same treatment they did in the spring, saying that no one was to attack anyone. After that was done, people were free to make camp for the week.

Despite the name, Sednala City wasn’t much of a city. It was once, long before the war started. As a child, Kya’s mother told her that there were countless permanent settlements throughout the South Pole, with beautiful buildings that rivaled their sister tribe in the north. But once the raids started and the Fire Nation took all the waterbenders, rebuilding just wasn’t possible, not in that way. In the end, Sednala City was all that was left. Even though it wasn’t much, it was still the largest settlement in the Southern Water Tribe.

This year they found themselves making camp by the Kallik and Dancing Hare tribes as they usually did. Typically after the camp was set up, people began working on their pieces of the Night of the Ancestors, but Kya couldn’t help herself. She made sure the children were safe with Hakoda, who was already telling stories about their late Pop-Pop and other family members, and made her way to the Dancing Hare camp.

It wasn’t long before she found who she was looking for and almost took off running. Silla noticed her as well and ran to meet her in a hug. The two siblings laughed as they held onto each other. Kya’s face cracked into a grin and tried to take it all in, letting go of the fact that it had been so long since she’d seen her brother.

Silla let go first and said, “You’re here. You’re finally here.”

“I am,” she replied, “Spirits, Silla, I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too. Oh! Where are the kids and Hakoda?”

“Back at camp,” Kya answered, “I thought I’d let him tell them some ancestors stories allowing us to catch up a bit.”

Silla nodded, but then his smile fell as he took a closer look at his sister’s face, “You look tired, Kya. Worried too.”

The woman, in turn, closed her eyes and sighed, “I am, but we can talk about that later. Why don’t you let me see my nieces first?”

Silla smiled and took her hand and led Kya back to where his family was set up. When they got there, Silla called, “Girls, look who’s here.”

Kya had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at the way her nieces’ heads shot up. As their father had, they jumped up from their seats and raced over, and wrapped their arms around Kya’s legs.

“Auntie Kya!” Ikiaq cried, “You’re here!”

“Hi, Auntie Kya!” Osha said, looking up at her, showing off the fact that she had lost her front teeth.

“Hi there, Little Mom,” Kya said, smiling down at her youngest niece.

Osha giggled as she let go, and Ikiaq was bouncing up and down when she asked, “Are Sokka, Amaruq, and Katara here?”

“They are,” she answered, “You can see them when you come over for stories tonight.”

“Yay!” Osha cried, jumping up like her sister. She wasn’t very balanced as she came back down and ended up falling back into the snow with a giggle.

“What’s going on out here?” a new voice asked.

“Papa!” Ikiaq cried, “Look! Auntie Kya’s here!”

Kya smiled at her brother-in-law as he made his way to them.

“Tugak,” she said, when he reached them, “You look well. I trust everything on Queens’ Island is good.”

“As good as it can be,” he replied, “It’s good to see you Kya.”

“Papa!” Ikiaq cried, “Auntie Kya said we’re going to her house for stories! Are we? Are we? Are we?!”

Tugak laughed and said, “I guess we are now. Come on; you two can help make memorial pieces while your father and aunt talk.”

“Aww, but Papa,” Osha began.

“Don’t worry, dear,” Silla said, “We’re here a whole week. You’ll see plenty of your auntie.”

At that, both girls smiled and went with their dad, not before giving Kya one more quick hug.

“Come on,” Silla said, “Let’s go somewhere no one will hear.”

As the two siblings walked through the camps, the older of the two said, “Koro visited me a few months ago. She brought the children with her.”

“Did she?” Kya said, trying not to sound too irritated, though she shouldn’t be. Kya’s never been mad at Koro.

“Yes,” Silla said, “Nanuok’s to my chest now, and Iyara and Nuvua can speak near-perfect Earthsea.”

“That’s wonderful.”

There was a pause, and then Silla said, “She’s pregnant again, Koro.”

“Oh,” Kya muttered, “That’s nice.”

Silla looked at her for a moment and said, “Aluata didn’t come with her. He returned the last letter I sent him unopened.”

“Of course he fucking did,” Kya said, almost yelling, “It figures he would do that.”

The next thing Kya said most definitely had her mother rolling over in her grave. It had Silla nearly stopping in his tracks and scolding her like they were still children.

“Kya!” he hissed, “For the love of Tui and La, he’s still our brother, you can’t say that.”

“After what he said and did to me, my husband, and my friend, I will say whatever I like about him.”

“There comes a time where things will need to be let go,” Silla said.

“Maybe if he ever apologized for it,” Kya replied, “Besides, Dad and Mama gave all the good temperament and forgiveness to you and didn’t leave a drop for Aluata and me.”

“Spirits no,” Silla said, shaking his head, “Sweet sister, you’ve never seen me try to complete a game of Pai Sho with the elders on Queens’ Island. They all cheat terribly.”

At that, Kya laughed so hard she nearly doubled over. The thought of her good-natured yet highly competitive brother trying not to go off on the elders of Queens’ Island, she could see it in her mind, and it was hilarious.

They walked to the snowy beaches of the area, far away from everyone else. After a long period of silence, Kya said, “I don’t even think Aluata knows I have children.”

“He does,” Silla said, “I’ve told him a few years back when I last saw him in person.”

“When?”

“Not long after Katara was born.”

“So, he knows about Amaruq?”

“He knows Amaruq is adopted,” Silla said, “I was going to tell Aluata that he was Spirit sent as well, but Koro begged me not to.”

“For the best, most likely,” Kya said, “He’d probably call me a traitor for having a son like him.”

“You’re not a traitor,” Silla said, “Amaruq is Water Tribe through and through. I’ve seen it.”

Kya pressed her lip together for a moment and asked, “What do you think Mama and Dad would have thought? If they knew about Amaruq. If they met him?”

The two had stopped walking now, and Silla looked out to the sea as he said, “They would be proud that their daughter grew to be who she is now. A caring woman who took in a lost child with nowhere to go without so much as a second thought. They’d love their grandson and smile whenever he asked for a story or to tell to hear about the old days of the tribe.”

A pause.

“Mama, however, would accuse you of starving the boy. He’s very slim for his age. But then again, Sokka eats enough for the three of them, so there’s that.”

Kya smiled, thankful that her brother could still make her smile when it felt like the world was coming down around her.

“It’s Amaruq, isn’t it?” Silla asked, “That’s what has you worried.”

“Silla, something happened,” Kya said, looking out to the dark ocean waters, “Something happened, and I’ve been having these dreams, and I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to keep my children safe.”

“Tell me what happened,” Silla said, looking at her, resting his hand on her shoulder.

So she did. Everything from the day she took the kids penguin sledding, to her dreams, to the fire visions Atka had told Hakoda about. Silla was quiet the whole time, never stopping her to cut in or ask questions. 

When she was all done, Kya muttered quietly, “They’ll want to kill him.”

“That won’t happen,” Silla said, “Amaruq is the son of one chief and the nephew of another. The shamans and elders agree he’s spirit sent. Besides, I think that dream with the woman was a Spirit Dream. And if I’m right, then that means there is works in motion to keep him safe.”

“Spirit Dreams?” Kya asked, looking at her brother. “But I’m not spirit touched.”

“Anyone can have a Spirit Dream, Kya,” Silla said, “They’re not as uncommon as Mama made them out to be. I’ve had some, Tugak’s had one. Anyone can have them, but more importantly, you should always listen to them.”

“I want to, Silla,” Kya said, “I want to have faith the spirits have things in control. But this is my child we’re talking about. My son, whom people have wanted me to get rid of since he was declared mine.”

“And I can’t imagine how hard that is,” Silla said, looking back at her. “But if you want my advice, it’s, to be honest with everyone. The Spirits do things for a reason. Amaruq will be safe because he has people who care about him and will do whatever it is to keep him safe. If anyone wants to do anything to him, then know that you’ll have Tugak and me right by you no matter what.”

Kya looked down at the ground. The idea of her brother and his husband coming to her aid, if needed, comforted her a bit but did take away all her problems. But something Kya had noticed as a parent was that worry never really went away. She wasn’t paranoid, but that fear, that worry for your children, it never really left once you had them. Kya was always concerned about her babies, every one of them, but she couldn’t let fear rule her mind. And maybe that’s what Silla was trying to say.

“Thank you,” she said, her voice turning into a sort of whisper.

“For what?”

“Listening to me, giving me advice, just, being my brother.”

Silla chuckled and said, “You don’t need to thank me for that. You’re my baby sister. It’s my job.”

“Still,” she said.

“Don’t worry about,” Silla said, “I’m always going to be right here for you. I promise. And things will be alright. I know it.”

They stayed there on the beach for a little while longer, just taking in the air, land, and each other presents. But there was still work to be done, and they couldn’t be here all day, so the two made their way back to camp and back to their families.

XXX

It was fair to say that Kanna had lived quite the life. It was also fair to say she knew a great deal of heartache as well. When she was ten, she watched her older sister die in the birthing bed, trying so hard to stay alive so she could watch her son grow up. At thirteen, she watched her youngest brother fall sick with the pox, and grow so tired that he never woke up. Kanna saw her mother and father fall apart and put themselves back together again after these tragedies to be heartbroken again by Kanna’s own actions.

They wanted her to marry some waterbender boy from the Rising Snow Clan. But Kanna knew from the first time she saw her betrothed; she’d never love him, try as she might. She never spoke out publicly, she never embarrassed her family in that way, but alone in their household, that’s where she spoke her mind, loudly at that. She was terrible, in a way. She fought hard enough that it turned her sweet-tempered father into an angry man.

He’d called her selfish, ungrateful, said that it was her duty to do this, and she was refusing for no good reason. Kanna remembered her older brother saying something along the same lines but nicer. Aklaq had said that she wasn’t the first person to marry without love, and she would be the last, so she should make peace before she hurt their parents anymore. Her mother did seem to understand Kanna’s hesitations, but only a little.

“Kanna,” her mother had said, “I understand your worry. I didn’t love your father when I married him. But love takes time, and it will grow if you let. Please know your father, and I just want what’s best. We want you married to a nice man. A man who will take care of you and your family if you choose to make one.”

Deep down, Kanna did know that. She knew that her parents didn’t want something terrible to happen to another child, whether it be death or ostracization due to being unmarried. She knew that they just wanted Kanna and the four siblings she had left to be safe and happy. They were doing what was expected of them, what they thought was right and best for her, and that was the part Kanna couldn’t be mad at. The fact that they wanted her safe and happy and taken care of. That’s why the choice of leaving was so hard.

She knew her parents meant well, but she wasn't going to let the world they knew and accepted so mindlessly control her life. Not anymore

The night before, she went to her parents. Kanna told them how much she loved them, how happy her life had been because of them, and how she was sorry for causing them so much grief. Her mother said she understood and was sad that it had to be this hard. Her father apologized for calling her selfish and all the other things he said. He said he was just worried about her, and he handled it poorly. Kanna again told them how much she loved them, how she’d always love them. Afterward, she helped put her little brother and sisters to bed and stayed up with Aklaq for a bit to watch the stars. Once Kanna was sure everyone in the house was asleep, she left.

Traveling to the other side of the planet was hard; doing so during a worldwide war was nearly unthinkable. A part of Kanna still wonders how she managed to make it to the South Pole in one piece. The grace of the spirits is the only reason she could imagen.

When she got to the south, when she stepped off the ship for the first time, Kanna felt something liberating. The south did not have the same set of rules as the north. Marriages weren’t arranged, women learned how to fight with weapons and bending if they wished, men could heal if they wanted, and the way of life overall was just so much more _free_.

For the first time in Kanna’s adult life, she felt truly happy and got to make her own choices and built a life for herself. She had friends, found skills she was incredibly good at, learned the traditions of her sister tribe, and eventually, after a while, fell in love for the first time.

But her happiness didn’t last. The Fire Nation came, and Kanna could only watch in horror as they tore apart her new home. Their cities were burned, their women hurt, their children were orphaned, their waterbenders and shamans killed or taken. The Council of Chiefs wrote to the Northern Water Tribe, begging for help, aid, ships, supplies, anything. They were desperate. Kanna personally volunteered to write to her father, who sat on the North’s High Council to ask for help. They all hoped and prayed that their sister tribe would make good on their promise to come and help the Southern Water Tribe in their time of need.

But the North never came.

And because of that, the South crumbled.

Their population grew smaller by the week, and seemed that every day Kanna lost more people she cared for. Liuna, Aput, and Miki all of them, were taken, kicking and screaming, refusing to go without a fight. Soon, all that was left was Hama. Hama, who Kanna loved more than all the others.

“They won’t get me,” she had told Kanna one night, “I won’t ever let them get me. I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

But Kanna knew that no matter how skilled of a bender Hama was, she alone couldn’t fight off all the raiders, not forever. And she was right because not long after Hama was captured.

Kanna remembered someone having to hold her, so she didn’t try to do anything foolish. To be fair, there wasn’t anything for her to do; she could only watch with tears in her eyes as Hama disappeared into the steel Fire Nation death trap.

The raids stopped once all the benders were gone, though it didn’t seem to matter much. Their home, culture, way of life, all of it was ripped apart. Yes, they could try to heal and rebuild, but it would be hard, and the Southern Water Tribe would never be the same.

Years came and went, and Kanna found herself falling in love again. Natak was a good man. He funny, kind, and took the time to really listen to her. He was easy to love, truly. Marriage was something he wanted, but Kanna was wary. On learning this Natak, back off and said he’d wait their whole lives if that’s what she wanted. After a few more years of courting, Kanna felt ready and agreed to become Natak's wife.

The first few years were good, wonderful, even. Being a chief’s wife wasn’t an easy task, but it was one Kanna took seriously. Again she was happy with her life, but not everything was perfect.

Kanna had one pregnancy end before she made it to the fourth month early in her marriage. Then she and Natak’s first child was born stiff and cold. When she fell pregnant a third time, Kanna begged Tui and La to let her child be safe. To let her child live.

They answered her prayers, and Hakoda was born that fall completely healthy. They blessed her again the following year with the birth of Myra. The children become her world, and Kanna poured everything into raising them. The two were a handful, to say the least. Both of them running around, pulling pranks and tricks, leaving Kanna to chase after them. Oh, how she missed it now. 

Natak was busy most of the time running the tribe but still found time to dote on their children, teaching both of them to hunt and fish, and fight. Myra was his joy, and Hakoda was his pride. Natak said enough to Kanna as the children were growing up.

In a way, Kya and Bato also became her children seeing how much Hakoda clung to them growing up. Not only that, but Kya was one of the only other girls Myra’s age, and it seems that Bato was at their home more than his own. Not that Kanna blamed him, Roana and Kanina were good aunts and wonderful caretakers, but too much time with them both for so long wasn’t suitable for anyone.

As the kids grew into teens, they became wilder and reckless; some would argue. They both understood as the chief’s children, they had to set an example, but that didn’t mean they stopped doing things that had Kanna’s hair turning gray. But that wasn’t the only thing. Myra began to grow away from her. Kanna tried to reach out, but all her attempts just seemed to push her daughter farther. She was so confused and lost on what to do.

“She’s merely acting like a teenager, dear,” Natak said to her, “I’m sure it’s nothing.”

Kanna wanted to believe her husband, but it was hard.

Then Natak died, and their family was plunged into chaos. Hakoda was seventeen, nowhere near ready to lead their people. Myra was torn apart by her father’s death, as any child would be. When she wasn’t with her brother, she was glued to Kanna’s side like back when she was a child and would hide her face in Kanna’s skirts. She was strong for them; she needed to be. Helping Hakoda find his way in his new role, and assisting Myra through her grief. Doing this took her mind off her own heartbreak.

After Natak’s death, her children grew up so much so fast; it almost hurt in a way. Before she knew it, Myra was married, and then so was Hakoda. They weren’t children anymore; they didn’t need her. She was proud, but a little sad. The other women in the village said not to worry. She'd have grandchildren to care for soon enough.

Kanna won’t ever forget the day Myra came to her, a smile splitting her face in half. It wasn’t her mischievous smirk either; it was a huge smile of excitement and glee. Kanna had looked at her with a raised brow, and all Myra said was, “Do you want your grandbaby to call you Aaka or Gran Gran?”

Kanna remembered dropping whatever was in her hands and hugging her daughter tightly. She and Myra had laughed so hard they began crying tears of joy.

But as often the case in life, the joy didn’t last long. Sozin’s Fever had been raging throughout the South for almost a year at this time. It was almost all gone when Myra began growing tired and coughing. She insisted it was just a cold. But when the red marks blossomed on her chest, Kanna knew.

People could live through Sozin’s Fever, it was possible, but Myra was pregnant, and her body wasn't responding to medicine. Myra never stopped fighting, not for a moment, but she did come to terms with the reality of it all. Hakoda didn’t want to hear it. He wouldn’t believe that his little sister was dying and did everything in his power to try and make sure she got better. On the other hand, Kanna was far too familiar with this role and wanted to prepare herself for the worst, while still trying her best to care for Myra, praying that Tui and La would save her baby. One night as she tried to get her daughter to eat something, Myra said they needed to talk.

So, Kanna held her hand and listened. She didn’t like to think about the conversation they had that night, but she was happy they did have it. It was something they both needed. Kanna didn’t want to leave Myra’s side after, but her baby had begged to go and get rest; who was Kanna to say no?

When she woke in the morning, she found Bato and Kya waiting for her. Hakoda was nowhere to be seen. They said in her sleep, Myra had died and was in the sky now.

Death had lurked around Kanna her whole life. She’d seen so many people she loved be taken from her. She knew what it was. She’d lost children before. She knew what this pain and grief was, yet when Bato told her, Myra was dead. Her baby, her little girl, her only girl.

Someone caught her as she fell to her knees to cry. She can’t recall who, but someone did catch her. She hadn’t cried like this since, well ever. Even when her siblings passed, even when she left her home and family, even when she saw her friends and lover be taken away, even when her husband died, she did not cry like she did the morning Myra died.

Kanna cried, and then the time came for them to wash Myra’s body. She handled her daughter with care, brushing her long, dark hair one last time, painting the spirit marks on her face for the last time. They dressed Myra in her best clothes, made sure everything was just right. As a child, Myra always accused Kanna of fussing over her looks too much, hopeful this time she wouldn’t mind.

Years came and went, and as always, Kanna did her best to heal. The thing was, she didn’t feel the same after Myra died, and a part of her wondered if she ever would.

Then her son and his closest friend brought home a baby after almost getting taken out by a snowstorm. But not just any baby, and baby from the Fire Nation who was sent by the spirits. When Kanna had first seen Amaruq, when she first held him in her arms, there was this feeling she still could explain it. It was as if the spirits were telling her; he’s of your blood now, you must care for him, you must love him, and teach him the way of your people. And she complied. A very _tiny_ part of Kanna had been reluctant to give into loving the boy so quickly. After all the Fire Nation had done, one could hardly blame her. But Amaruq was so sweet, and the way Hakoda handled him made Kanna’s heart swell with pride. Besides, what was the point in hating a child who’d done nothing wrong?

More children came afterward. Sokka looked so much like Kya, but he followed Hakoda around like a little shadow. Kanna didn’t have a favorite, but Katara was very much on her soft side. She was such a sweet child and looked just like Hakoda did at that age. She was also named after her late sister. When Hakoda had told Kanna that’s why he picked the name, she almost didn’t know what to feel.

With everything that Kanna has seen and lived through, she still counts herself lucky. Yes, she knew loss, but she still got to love and care for the people who mattered when they were with her. She’s gone through pain, but every time she got back up and went on. There weren’t that many from her generation left, but she was still here, and she had the honor to watch her grandbabies run around with their cousins.

It was times like the Night of the Ancestors that made people reflect not only on the people who were no longer here but also on oneself. To remember how the people who were gone impacted your life now. How their love and memory could help yourself gain peace. To know that they gave you strength from their place in the sky with the stars.

Kanna had strength because everything she’d been through. She only hoped she could teach her grandchildren that same strength without so much of the pain. It’s what everyone wanted for their children.

XXX

Amaruq liked the Night of the Ancestors. Yeah, you could only have two bowls broth the whole day, but you got to hear a bunch of stories of all the people in your family you never got to meet. And you got to make special pieces of art for them to get, so they knew that you still thought of them even when they were in the sky. But best of all, you got to stay up way past bedtime for the burning ceremony.

Well, at least Amaruq and Sokka did. Katara was still little, so she fell asleep a short while ago, and that why Daddy had to hold her the whole time.

There were four large piles of for everyone to set their things down. Mama had let Sokka and Amaruq help her set everything down just right and they even go to say the Ancestors prayer with her. Once all the memorial pieces were placed in the pile, a group of shamans and elders walked in front of them all. Amaruq got to sit up on Bato’s shoulders and watch as they shout out chants and prayers. When the elders started singing and the drums began beating, that’s when the piles were lite on fire. Amaruq’s eyes grew wide as the collections of memorials turned into a roaring fire. Uncle Silla said the pieces were burned so they could travel up to the sky better, which made sense. 

Then like magic, the Aurora lights broke across the night sky and danced around. Daddy said the lights were all of their ancestors watching over them, but Uncle Tugak said it was the souls of children who’d died young, and if you didn’t have your hood up at night, they play kickball ball with your head. He liked Daddy’s idea better, but Uncle Tugak was nice too.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” Bato asked him. Amaruq nodded and kept looking back between the fire and the sky. If he looked hard enough, he could see his Auntie Myra, just the way Daddy talked about her. He could see his Aapa Nanouk and Aaka Osha smiling at him. He could see Pop-Pop laughing the same as Gran Gran told him he did. He could see them; he could feel them.

Amaruq smiled. He loved the Night of the Ancestors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.The Night of the Ancestors is loosely based on Dia de Los Muertos or the Day of the Dead. I explained in the chapter that it’s a day to commemorate lost loved ones just to summarize. The memorial pieces that are burned are usually wood carvings or paintings made by family members. During this time, people are also encouraged to draft their wills and tell their family members what they want to be done to their bodies in their death events.
> 
> 3.Snow leopard caribou and fox caribou are two different types of animals. I imagine snow leopard caribou being brought down from the North when people migrated there and kept as domestic animals of burden since their larger and stronger, fox caribou being a native to the South Pole and hunted for their fur and pelts. Again I don’t know why I am telling you this.
> 
> 4.I wouldn’t necessarily call this a filler chapter. Yeah, it’s not really a chapter that focuses too much on progressing the story forward, but it is still kind of important. I’m focusing a lot on the adults in the story, and something I remembered is parents have a life outside of their kids, and they also have their own problems unrelated to the families they made. I kind of wanted to take a look into that in this chapter and really focus on some of the struggles our main adults are facing outside of their kids. I had a lot of fun doing it, but I understand if that’s not something you all want to see. But in the end, I’m the one writing the story so...
> 
> 5.I didn’t make Kanna’s backstory really sad for no damn reason. When we see her in the show, she looks tired in a metaphorical way. I think that’s mostly due to her having seen so much war, and her only known child being away fighting and said war. But also it probably has to do with the trauma of watching her friends be taken from her in the rates. Whether they be her siblings or her own, children’s death is just something that made a bit of sense to me. People speculate that the period of the show in our world would be around the 1850s or 60s. In those times children died a lot of sickness or other natural causes. I didn’t want death to be a common theme in her life because she was numb to it, I wanted it to be there to show that yes, she’s gone through pain, but every time she’s gotten back up and learn to move on. I gave her a kind of a tough backstory to show that she was strong. And I know you don’t need to have a strong character go through traumatic things to make them strong. This is just what I came up with. And it might not be the best interpretation, and it could be a horrible choice of a backstory, but it’s what I went with as a writer.
> 
> 6.If you reread the story, you’ll see that I put in the mentions of certain characters having tattoos. And you’ll also hear me reference spirit marks in the story. I had the idea of the SWT having tattoos a little bit before I learned about Inuit tattooing. This was something I went back-and-forth on for a long time because I like the concept of tattoos being a part of SWT culture, but again I didn’t want to appropriate or be offensive. In the end, what I decided was this, face tattoos are not a thing in the SWT in this story. Some women’s designs on their face or spirit markings as they are called too, are like henna tattoos: Long-lasting, temporary art worn on the face is usually related to spirituality or protection. Later on, we’ll see both men and women have tattoos on their arms in back, but they do not look like and are unrelated to any real-world culture, meaning, or significance. It is inspired by some aspects of real tattooing cultures and traditions of many peoples. But it is not the same as any or one group. It is merely inspired out of appreciation of those cultures. Again if this is problematic in any way or you take offense to this because it’s in someway appropriating your culture or someone you know's culture, please let me know. I don’t want to offend, appropriate, or insult anyone or their traditions. I am just here trying to tell a story, and if I do something wrong, I am begging of you to let me know.
> 
> 7\. You'll see Kya call her niece Osha little mom. This is because I learned that in Inuit culture if someone in your family is named after a lost love one they are that person's Atiq or ati, I've seen it spelled a couple of ways. It's believed that that person may show the traits of skills of the person who they share a name with, kind of like rebirth. It a way to honor them and have them live on. It's a little hard to explain really, I'll put something on the blog. I also read that sometimes people will go up to a child who has the same name as their parents did and call them little mom or little dad. I thought this was cute so it's in here now.
> 
> Okay, I think that was it. Please leave a comment on what you think of the story and remember to check out my Tumblr if you want more. Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So again sorry for mistakes, I hope you enjoyed. If you did please let me know! I hope you have a wonderful day and happy reading! Till next time


End file.
